


Niesytość

by Hek



Series: Piątka Kielichów i Rycerz Buław [4]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tarot, erotyka, karczma pod wisielcem, marynistyka, psychomachia, różne rodzaje śmierci (metaforyczne i nie), wędrówki po snach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutny niekoniecznie erotyk o umieraniu i powracaniu do życia.<br/>Z dużą ilością oceanu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[…] Co z załogą zrobił stary bryg,<br/>Tego też nie zgadnie chyba nikt.<br/>Czy zostawił w porcie ją,<br/>Czy na morza dnie? – Nikt nie wie gdzie […]</p><p>K. Klenczon, W. Skalski „Stary Bryg”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niesytość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



> Tym razem nie wystarczy opcja: "Gift this work to...", tym razem trzeba powiedzieć coś więcej, bo gdyby nie Abelarda, prawdopodobnie nie byłoby nie tylko tego opowiadania, ale i mnie.  
> Dlatego dziękuję!, dedykuję!, i oddaję Ci go w całości, od pierwszej do ostatniej linijki. Jest Twój :)
> 
>  
> 
> dla Abelardy,  
> żeby wytapetowała Kącik słowami

 

Nieczęsto mu się to zdarza, ale czasem, gdy rozmowy z Norrellem (czy raczej: wykłady Norrella) przeciągają się długo w noc, zostaje w domu na Hanover Square aż do rana. Powrót i tak nie miałby sensu – Jonathan nie chce budzić Arabelli, która ma lekki sen, a po drugie zdaje sobie sprawę, że i tak już w południe następnego dnia musiałby stawić się przed oblicze swego „pryncypała”. Dlatego zadowala się gościnnym pokojem. Bogiem a prawdą równie dobrze mógłby spędzać takie noce, włócząc się po ulicach, bo odkąd wrócił z Półwyspu prawie nie sypia, ale stara się mimo wszystko zachowywać pozory. Maska uprzejmego zainteresowania tak bardzo zrosła się z jego twarzą, że trudno ją teraz oderwać i bywa nawet, że gdy za gośćmi zamykają się drzwi, Jonathan nadal się uśmiecha, jakby nie potrafił przestać, chociaż jedyne, co wtedy czuje, to rozdzierający smutek.

Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam, myśli i podkłada ręce pod głowę, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Tykanie zegara doprowadza go do szału. Książka, którą kartkował, żeby zabić czas, leży wciąż otwarta na kołdrze, grzbietem do góry, ale Jonathan wie dobrze, że nie przyswoi z niej ani jednego akapitu. Nie jest w stanie się skupić. Nie jest w stanie niczym się zająć. Jednocześnie czuje się zmęczony – tak bardzo, że zapłaciłby każdą cenę za odrobinę snu – i pali go od środka chora energia, która wkrótce każe mu porzucić łóżko i zacząć krążyć po pokoju bez celu i sensu; deski skrzypią przy każdym jego kroku. Dźwięki potwornieją do niesamowitych rozmiarów. Strange zna tu każdy kąt, spędził w tym domu więcej czasu niż w swoim własnym, a jednak ogarnia go niepokój i poraża poczucie obcości, jakby poza Norrellem i jego służbą mieszkało tu coś jeszcze – jakaś mroczna siła. Odejdź, Jonathanie Strange, odejdź i zostaw nas w spokoju. Odejdź i więcej nie wracaj. Odejdź, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, twoje truchło użyźni ziemię Krainy Po Drugiej Stronie Lustra. Łatwo złamać komuś kark, jeśli ma się w tym wprawę, łatwo założyć pętle na szyję. A może sam to zrobisz, Jonathanie Strange? Oszczędź nam kłopotu i skończ ze sobą tu i teraz, póki masz na to dosyć odwagi!

Wariuję. Miesza mi się w głowie. Strange pochyla się nad miednicą i chlusta wodą prosto w twarz, ale niewiele to pomaga. Jest mu tak gorąco, że każdy fragment ubrania parzy go żywym ogniem, dlatego jednym szarpnięciem zrywa z siebie koszulę. Powinienem jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Grantem… tak, Grant będzie wiedział, co robić, myśli gorączkowo, na pewno coś mi poradzi, bo to przecież nie pierwsza kampania, w której brał udział. Dlaczego nie skontaktowałem się z nim wcześniej?

W oddali coś trzaska.

Zastyga w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w odgłosy dobiegające z głębi domu i już myśli, że znowu coś mu się przewidziało, gdy dźwięk się powtarza – i jest teraz o wiele głośniejszy. Towarzyszy mu stłumiony krzyk. Jonathan nie czeka dłużej, tylko rzuca się do wyjścia, chwytając przy tym nóż, bo to jedyna broń, jaką posiada, i wybiega na pogrążony w mroku korytarz. Nie spotyka jednak żadnego wroga. Na pozór wszystko wygląda zwyczajnie – dom zdaje się pogrążony we śnie, co wydaje się słuszne, biorąc pod uwagę późną porę, ale Jonathan wyczuwa, że coś jest nie w porządku, chociaż nie potrafi określić sensownej przyczyny. Odejdź, magu. Odejdź. Im bardziej zbliża się do drzwi, których zarys widać na końcu korytarza, tym głosy stają się wyraźniejsze, aż w końcu wypełniają każdą przestrzeń w jego głowie, nie zostawiając miejsca na nic innego. Odejdź, magu. Załóż pętle. Otwórz żyły. Potrząsa głową, żeby odgonić te myśli, głosy, cokolwiek to jest, po czym  naciska klamkę, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczy, żeby tego nie robił.

Niemal od razu potyka się o coś, co zagradza mu drogę i o mało nie ląduje na ziemi. Cholerny stołek. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach barykaduje drzwi przy pomocy stołka? W pomieszczeniu panuje taki zaduch, jakby nie wietrzono tu od tygodni; powietrze jest gęste od dymu i zapachu laudanum; wszędzie cuchnie chorobą. Czyżby Childermass wrócił do swojego pokoju? Wcześniej pomieszkiwał na parterze, bo rana uniemożliwiała mu wspinaczki po schodach, zresztą przez dłuższy czas nie mógł w ogóle wstawać z łóżka, trawiony gorączką i jakimiś powikłaniami, które zagrażały jego życiu. Dopiero na początku tego tygodnia zaczął pojawiać się w bibliotece: blady jak widmo, chudy jak szkielet, z podkrążonymi oczami, doprowadzając Norrella do ataków złości samym swoim widokiem. W takim stanie na nic mi się nie przydasz, Childermass, wracaj do łóżka! Masz być zdrowy jak najszybciej, a nigdy nie wyzdrowiejesz, jeśli nie zaczniesz słuchać rad lekarza! Wiesz, ile spraw spadło na moją głowę z powodu twojej choroby? Prędzej zabije mnie bezczynność, niż spacery po domu, sir. Niech mi pan da jakieś zajęcie, bo oszaleję, a wtedy już zupełnie nie będzie ze mnie pożytku.

Musiał wrócić, konstatuje Strange, ale mimo to, zamiast wycofać się jak najszybciej, zapala świecę. W jej skąpym świetle dostrzega zarysy przedmiotów – niewiele tu mebli: tylko stół, dwa krzesła, stojak z miednicą i łóżko pod ścianą, która od dawna domaga się odświeżenia. Nie wiszą tu żadne obrazy, nic, co umiliłoby brzydotę tego wnętrza, tylko przy drzwiach widać niewielkie lustro w najprostszej ramie. Właściwie gdyby nie zapach dymu i rozwieszone tu i ówdzie ubrania, można by pomyśleć, że to pokój w jakiejś gospodzie; miejsce, w którym spędza się noc lub kilka, nie przywiązując się do niego ani trochę, a potem rusza w dalszą drogę. Gdyby Childermass zechciał, mógłby spakować cały swój dobytek w ciągu paru minut i zniknąć stąd raz na zawsze. Prawdopodobnie ani Norrell, ani tym bardziej ja, nie zdołalibyśmy go wtedy odszukać.

– Childermass – mówi cicho, podchodząc do łóżka. Dziwi go, że służący Norrella nie reaguje, hałas dawno powinien go zbudzić. A jednak nic takiego się nie dzieje. – Słyszałem krzyki. Dobrze się czujesz? Może… – urywa. Konstatuje, że tamten leży na plecach, z rozrzuconymi rękami, a jego obnażona pierś owinięta bandażem unosi się i opada w rytm oddechu. Na skórze perlą się krople potu. Brwi Childermassa marszczą się gniewnie, jakby toczył we śnie pojedynek, wargi są poranione do krwi od ciągłego zagryzania. Za dużo laudanum, przemyka Jonathanowi przez głowę, przesadziłeś z laudanum, ale nawet to ci nie pomogło. Co cię tak dręczy, Johnie Childermass? Od czego próbowałeś uciekać?

Niemal w tej samej chwili tamten gwałtownie przewraca się na bok i zaczyna tłuc pięścią o bok łóżka, najpierw o materac, potem o drewniany stelaż, uparcie i monotonnie; bez końca. Boże, myśli Strange, zrobi sobie krzywdę, pokaleczy ręce. Powinienem go obudzić. Mimo to, nie rusza się z miejscu, jak zahipnotyzowany obserwując zmagania Childermassa z niewidocznym wrogiem – z wrogiem z jego własnej głowy – i dopiero, gdy na kłykciach śpiącego pojawia się krew, próbuje go powstrzymać. Bez powodzenia. Childermass wyrywa mu się bez trudu. Rzuca się na łóżku, nie otwierając oczu ani na chwilę i wygląda przy tym tak, jakby bardzo cierpiał – na jego twarzy maluje się ból, powieki drżą jak skrzydła motyli. Potem przekręca się na brzuch i Jonathan mimowolnie wstrzymuje oddech, bo plecy tamtego są całe w bliznach i nie trzeba medycznej wiedzy, żeby odgadnąć, że to ślady po biczu. Ciągną się od pasa aż po szyję i zajmują niemal całą powierzchnię skóry. Krajobraz nie z tego świata, zryty pociskam, naznaczony czyimś szałem. Musiało potwornie boleć, Strange’owi robi się niedobrze, gdy wyobraża sobie tę kaźń, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku, dlatego ostatecznie odsuwa pościel i siada na brzegu łóżka, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Ciekawość jest silniejsza niż poczucie przyzwoitości. Na Boga, co ty wyprawiasz, wchodzisz nieproszony do cudzego pokoju, w dodatku w negliżu, nie mając do tego żadnej podstawy, bo przecież nie prowadzisz tu żadnych badań, nie ma tu miejsca na twoją magię, Jonathanie Strange! Tu potrzeba lekarza, nie maga, który ledwo sam trzyma się na nogach! A co, jeśli Childermass przedawkował laudanum i właśnie dogorywa? Ile tego zażyłeś?, rozgląda się dookoła, szukając butelki, ale nie dostrzega jej w pobliżu, choć dałby głowę, że wchodząc tutaj czuł wyraźnie zapach tej mikstury. Widzi natomiast talię kart, która leży po drugiej stronie łóżka – widocznie Childermass zaciskał na niej palce, gdy zasypiał, a potem jego dłoń nagle osłabła i wszystkie karty poszły w rozsypkę.

 Odejdź, magu, posuwasz się za daleko. Odejdź. Jonathan kręci głową, powątpiewając we własne zmysły, zdaje mu się przy tym, że ma gorączkę. Obrazy zaczynają się zamazywać, przed oczami wirują kolorowe plamy. Mimo to, przechyla się, żeby pozbierać karty, bo przychodzi mu do głowy, że Childermass mógłby je przypadkiem podrzeć lub zniszczyć w inny sposób, co by go załamało do reszty. Zaraz poślę po lekarza, obiecuje sobie w duchu, przecież nie mogę go zostawić w takim stanie samego! Być może dręczą go tylko koszmary, ale jeśli naprawdę przedawkował laudanum, to…

Nie kończy myśli. Gdy tylko dotyka kart, coś szarpie go w okolicach brzucha i nagle nie ma już pokoju, znika zapach opium, jest za to wilgoć pod powiekami i własne dłonie przywiązane do drewnianej konstrukcji tak ciasno, że aż drętwieją palce. Jest ból. I jest krzyk, który tonie w gardle, zdławiony brudną szmatą, która smakuje krwią.

 

*

 

Ból rozrywa go na kawałki, ale nie pozwala odfrunąć. Nie traci świadomości ani na chwilę, choć okrzyki załogi, monotonny głos bosmana odliczający ciosy i fale uderzające o burtę, wszystko zlewa się w jeden szum, który zdaje się bardzo odległy. Ile to już trwa? Minutę, pięć, a może całe wieki? Oczy napełniają się łzami, to silniejsze od niego. Przez otwór w kracie widzi szarą płaszczyznę wody, nic ponadto, wkrótce zresztą nawet ten obraz się zamazuje. Kolejny cios, i kolejny, pewnie gdyby nie szmata w ustach, zacząłby wrzeszczeć, a gdyby go nie przywiązano – dawno opadłby na kolana. Dreszcze biegną wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ramiona drżą jak w febrze, każdy fragment skóry błaga o zmiłowanie. Zabijcie mnie, po prostu mnie zabijcie. Zacisnąłby dłonie w pięści, ale nie ma na to dość siły, siła wyciekła z niego razem z krwią już przy pierwszej dziesiątce i wsiąkła w deski pokładu, jak wiele krwi przed nią. Jest już tylko ciałem, z którym można zrobić wszystko, co się chce; mięso zawieszone na haku nie ma prawa głosu, nie wyraża wątpliwości, nie krzyczy o łaskę. Krew pryska na wszystkie strony. Childermass uderza czołem w stelaż i w takiej pozycji pozostaje już do końca, wgryzając się w szmatę i walcząc z mdłościami, chociaż wie dobrze, że to z góry przegrana walka.

– Wystarczy. Odciąć go.

Padłby na ziemię, gdyby go nie podtrzymano. John, John, spokojnie, słyszy lub zdaje mu się, że słyszy, już po wszystkim, nie szarżuj, zabierzemy cię na dół. Wody, chce powiedzieć, dajcie mi wody, ale z jego gardła wydobywa się tylko jęk, którego nie sposób zinterpretować. Pomóżcie mi, do diabła, krzyczy Jack, sam go nie podniosę… cholera, źle to wygląda… Ryan, rusz dupę!

Świat krąży wokół niego w szalonym tempie. Najpierw niebo, chmury, które zwiastują deszcz, potem drewniany sufit, ręce obijające się o deski na ścianach, przekleństwa Jacka, plamy przed oczami, ból, gdy ktoś chwyta go w niewłaściwy sposób, zaogniając ranę. Przepraszam, przepraszam, John, Ryan odgarnia mu włosy z czoła, to wszystko moja wina, nie umieraj teraz, dobrze? Zejdźcie z drogi, rannego niesiemy! Cholera, zaraz muszę wracać na pokład, porucznik przetrąci mi kark, jeśli będę zwlekał… Tutaj, tutaj go dajcie! Na miłość boską, młody, uważaj, co wyprawiasz, nie ściskaj go tak mocno, bo mu zrobisz krzywdę!

Falowanie nie ustaje, ale pod palcami czuć teraz coś miękkiego i wilgotnego, może koc. Childermass z trudem rozkleja powieki, nie potrafi jednak zogniskować wzroku na jednym punkcie. Pobladła twarz Ryana, błysk, Jack krzyczący coś do człowieka, który właśnie wchodzi do środka, błysk, świeca kolebiąca się w czyichś rękach. Kojący dotyk na czole. Szczęka zębami, chociaż gorączka pożera go od środka, boli go dosłownie każdy kawałek ciała. Jezu, przewróćcie go na plecy, przecież ma tam jedną wielką ranę! Nie stój jak kołek, O'Connell, tylko leć po wodę. Stukot kroków na podłodze, potem trzask, przekleństwo. Ale nie musisz przy tej okazji demolować całego okrętu, kapitan nie byłby zadowolony z tego powodu. No dobrze, Childermass, leż spokojnie, muszę się temu lepiej przyjrzeć.

Boli, próbuje powiedzieć, nie dotykaj, bo boli jeszcze bardziej, w niczym mi pan nie pomoże, sir. Szum w uszach narasta, panika chwyta za gardło. Nie dotykaj, proszę! Tamten jest jednak nieubłagany i powoli, niespiesznie zaczyna oczyszczać ranę za raną, nie przejmując się tym, że Childermass aż skręca się z bólu i błaga go w duchu o szybką śmierć. Muszę to odkazić, słyszy, bo wda się zakażenie i, zamiast w porcie, wylądujesz w morzu zaszyty we własny hamak. Chyba tego nie chcesz? To nie była kara, tylko kaźń, tego lekarz nie mówi już głośno, ale tak właśnie myśli, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, gdy tymczasem jego ręce pracują bez odpoczynku. Nie widziałem czegoś takiego od czasu, gdy na moich oczach zakatowali na śmierć tego buntownika, który o mało nie doprowadził do katastrofy HMS Rose, tak, to było ładne dziesięć lat temu. I teraz ten. Wystarczyłoby kilka batów, to byłaby słuszna kara, w końcu nie można pozostawić niesubordynacji bez odpowiedzi, ale to? To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie.

– Sir…

– Co się tak czaisz, O'Connell? – Lekarz nawet nie podnosi głowy. – Masz to laudanum?

– Sir, kapitan… – Chłopak wygląda tak, jakby lada chwila miał zemdleć.

– Kapitan na pewno zrozumie, że nie mogę zostawić rannego na pastwę losu.

Laudanum zaczyna działać. Nie powinienem, nie, Childermass nie potrafi dokończyć myśli, bo wszystko w jego głowie rwie się na strzępy. Zamiast obrazów są tylko błyski; palce to kurczą się, to rozkurczają, niezależnie od woli; gardło jest tak wysuszone, że odmawia posłuszeństwo. Laudanum, nie, ja… Uspokój się, Childermass, za chwilę przestanie boleć, to niezawodny środek. Daj mi pracować, dobrze? A ty, O’Connell poproś porucznika Hamiltona, żeby tu przyszedł i powiedz, że to ważna sprawa, i że nalegam. Zrozumiałeś? No co z tobą, już cię tu nie ma!

Dźwięki urywają się nagle i znikają bez śladu – zostaje tylko cisza, która zapycha uszy jak plaster miodu. Childermass jeszcze przez chwilę dryfuje na granicy snu i jawy, jeszcze próbuje walczyć, wydostać się na powierzchnię mroku, w którym dryfuje odkąd znieśli go pod pokład, ale wkrótce przegrywa ostatecznie. Traci świadomość.

 

*

 

Śnią mu się kruki. Śniły mi się kruki, opowiadał później Jimmy’emu Dowsonowi, gdy po zejściu na ląd trafił do Karczmy Pod Wisielcem, gdzie prędzej czy później lądują wszyscy, którzy nie potrafią pogodzić się z losem w inny sposób. To zawsze są kruki. Najczęściej siedzą na gałęziach, bacznie mnie obserwując, ale czasem… czasem to im nie wystarcza i wtedy rzucają się na mnie całą chmarą. Rozszarpują mnie na strzępy, zaczynając od oczu.

Moje oczy, myśli z paniką i to jest pierwsza spójna myśl, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy, moje oczy, dlaczego nic nie widzę? Próbuje sięgnąć do nich rękoma, żeby przekonać się, że są na właściwym miejscu, ale nie jest w stanie, bo nie panuje nad własnym ciałem. Każdy gwałtowny ruch powoduje kołysanie się całego świata.

– Nie szalej, bo zaraz spadniesz – mówi ktoś spokojnie. Znam ten głos, myśli Childermass i nareszcie udaje mu się rozkleić powieki: przed sobą widzi szary materiał, szorstki w dotyku, a dalej pociemniałe ze starości drewno. To przecież hamak, konstatuje, leżę w hamaku, w najgorszej możliwej pozycji, bo na brzuchu. Dlaczego mimo to plecy palą mnie żywym ogniem? – Obawiam się, że musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać, zmiana pozycji nie wchodzi w grę, dopóki wszystko nie zaschnie. Nie chcesz chyba odrywać koca wraz z płatami własnej skóry?

– Nie ma pan nic lepszego do roboty, sir? Ja przecież… – mówienie sprawia mu problem. Słowa nie chcą go słuchać. – Nic mi nie będzie, to tylko…

– Tylko o mało nie wykrwawiłeś się na śmierć, Childermass. Masz rację, to nic wielkiego. Zdarza się niemal codziennie.

Lord George FitzRoy, lekarz pokładowy, siedzi przy niewielkim stole i kartkuje książkę, jakby znajdował się nie na okręcie, tylko we własnej bibliotece. Gdy jednak Childermass budzi się z omdlenia, porzuca to zajęcie i podchodzi do rannego ze szklanką w ręku.

– Wypij – rozkazuje. – Tylko powoli, żebyś się nie udławił.

– Nie chcę…

– To tylko woda, Childermass. Nie zamierzam cię otruć.

Picie w takiej pozycji nie należy do najłatwiejszych, ale z pomocą lekarza jakoś mu się udaje – woda smakuje znakomicie, niczym napój bogów. Nic nigdy nie smakowało mu lepiej.

– Dziękuję – mówi niechętnie, bo podziękowania z trudem przechodzą mu przez gardło. Zawsze tak było. – Ratuje mi pan życie, sir. Powinienem teraz… myślałem, że zamkną mnie w areszcie, porucznik mówił o tygodniu pod kluczem.

FitzRoy nie odpowiada od razu. Przysuwa sobie stołek i siada na nim, tak, że Childermass może go teraz dobrze widzieć, nie zmieniając ułożenia ciała. Na twarzy lekarza maluje się wyraz dezaprobaty, a jednocześnie kąciki jego ust unoszą się w górę, jakby do uśmiechu, który bardziej przypomina grymas bólu.

Dziwny z niego człowiek, z tego lorda medyka, dziwny, choć szanowany przez załogę, od najmłodszego marynarza aż po kapitana Collinsa. Nie wszyscy go lubią, bo nie należy do osób łatwych w obejściu i nie skąpi ciętych uwag każdemu, kto na nie zasłuży, ale z pewnością posiada wiedzę – i odwagę, by stosować ją w praktyce. Niektórzy powiadają, że ten rejs to dla niego zesłanie. Mógłby przecież prowadzi intratną praktykę w Londynie, przyjmując pacjentów z wyższych sfer, a jednak zamiast tego włóczy się po świecie na tej przegniłej łajbie, która tylko cudem trzyma się na powierzchni wody. To rodzi podejrzenia. Głowę dam, stwierdził kiedyś Jack Kelly, gdy zeszli z Childermassem na ten temat przy jakiejś okazji, że wysłali go tutaj za karę! Daj spokój, Johnny, przecież sam widzisz, co to za okręt. Żaden łapiduch pokroju FitzRoya nie wkopałby się w takie bagno z własnej woli! Pewnie opieprzył jakiegoś oficera, wiesz, że dobry jest w te klocki, albo synalek księcia zmarł mu pod nożem w czasie zabiegu i, łup!, witaj Betty Jane, witajcie wszy i muchy w nosie starego Collinsa! Możesz się śmiać, ale jestem pewien, że kryje się za tym jakaś grubsza afera.

Childermass wcale się nie śmieje, bo myśli podobnie. Niewiele go to jednak obchodzi. Cokolwiek FitzRoy zrobił w przeszłości i komukolwiek się naraził, nie miało to teraz większego znaczenia – ważne, że płynął wraz z nimi i znał się na swojej robocie. Gdyby chciał, mógłby utrudniać im życie na każdym kroku, podobnie jak czynił to porucznik Stopford, on jednak unikał takich sytuacji, za to nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby odmówił komuś pomocy. Dlatego załoga stała za nim murem. Nawet wtedy, gdy co jakiś czas wpadał w „czarny nastrój” i zamykał się z flaszką whisky w swojej kajucie.

– Och, na pewno nie unikniesz karceru – stwierdza w końcu, odbierając od Childermassa pustą szklankę – skoroś zasłużył. Ale wolałbym, żebyś nie umarł podczas odbywania tej kary.

– Porucznik Stopford… – Childermass krzywi się mimowolnie, gdy wypowiada to nazwisko. Od razu wracają obrazy z egzekucji. Twarz lorda Stopforda, dostrzeżona kątem oka, gdy przechodził obok niego idąc przez pokład. Jego zimny uśmiech.

– Jeżeli porucznik Stopford pofatyguje się tu osobiście, powiem mu, że z tego co mi wiadomo, pacjenci na tym okręcie pozostają pod moja opieką. I to ja decyduje, kiedy można ich przenosić w inne miejsce, a kiedy powinni zostać w łóżku.

Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Childermass czuje, że ogarnia go ulga. Plecy nadal go bolą, ale ból zdaje się teraz czymś możliwym do okiełznania, nie zaś piekielnym żywiołem, przed którym nie można się obronić. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to zasługa maści, laudanum czy słów doktora, ważne, że chaos w głowie zaczyna się uspokajać, a ostatnie ślady snu o krukach znikają spod powiek. Childermass robi się coraz bardziej senny. Teraz mógłbym zasnąć, myśli, niechcąco wprawiając hamak w ruch, teraz nie byłoby żadnych koszmarów. Nie zasypia jednak, tylko wodzi wzrokiem za doktorem, dopóki tamten nie znika za parawanem osłaniającym drugiego pacjenta, starego Teda, któremu spadająca deska przetrąciła kręgosłup.

– Umrze lada chwila – wyjaśnia FitzRoy sucho, gdy zauważa, że Childermass nadal jest przytomny. – Dziwi mnie, że ciągle oddycha. To prawie cud… Powinienem ci zaaplikować większą porcję laudanum – nagle zmienia temat, patrząc na Childermassa z ukosa. – Musisz wypocząć.

– Nie. – Unosi głowę nad poduszki. – Nie laudanum. To niedobry pomysł, doktorze.

FitzRoy kręci głową, domyślając się wszystkiego. Był taki czas, gdy całe życie Childermassa kręciło się wokół laudanum – jak je zdobyć, gdzie, za ile – i choć dawno przestał nadużywać tego środka, pragnienie nigdy nie ustąpiło całkowicie, zostało tylko zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Po pierwszej dawce, którą mu zaaplikowano, niesytość wraca. Jeszcze nad sobą panuję, doktorze, jeszcze potrafię to powstrzymać, ale proszę mi nie wskazywać drogi, z której nie ma powrotu, bo skorzystam z pierwszej okazji, żeby na nią uciec. Nie zostawia się desperata sam na sam z naładowaną bronią!

– Dobrze. – Lekarz nie ciągnie dłużej tego tematu. Childermass widzi w jego oczach zrozumienie i odpręża się całkowicie, myśląc przy tym: ten człowiek do niczego cię nie zmusi, nie będzie wymagał rzeczy niemożliwych, pozwoli ci odpocząć. Mogłeś trafić o wiele gorzej. – W takim razie spróbuj zasnąć. A właśnie… – rozgląda się dookoła, ewidentnie czegoś szukając. – Miałem tu jeszcze coś twojego, O'Connell je przyniósł… O, są, musiałem je upuścić – schyla się, żeby podnieść coś z ziemi. – Twoje karty. Słyszałem, że to niezwykła talia, i że sam wykonałeś do niej wszystkie szkice.

Childermass wzdryga się na te słowa i przymyka oczy. Tymczasem FitzRoy uważnie ogląda karty, unosząc je pod światło, i choć naszkicowane na nich wizerunki nic mu nie mówią, to jednak wzbudzają jego ciekawość. Są piękne na swój sposób, choć narysowane przez amatora, który nigdy nie pobierał lekcji rysunku; piękne, choć bardzo symboliczne – a może właśnie dlatego piękne, że trudno odczytać ich znaczenie. Hipnotyzują. Lekarz uśmiecha się nieznacznie i chyba z początku zupełnie nieświadomie, bo gdy orientuje się w końcu, że pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele, szybko przywołuje mimikę do porządku. Marszczy brwi. Potem podchodzi do hamaka i kładzie talię w taki sposób, że Childermass bez kłopotu może ją sięgnąć, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Jedna karta pozostaje w jego dłoniach.

– Chyba się przykleiła… – mruczy i dokłada ją do pozostałych. –  Tylko nie wywróż nam żadnego sztormu w najbliższym czasie, bo po ostatnim mam serdecznie dosyć nastawiania połamanych kości. Chciałbym chociaż jeden rozdział książki skończyć bez dodatkowych atrakcji.

– Książki? – Childermass umyślnie omija wzrokiem tę kartę, którą doktor odłożył na samym końcu. Tę, która go wybrała. – Jaką książkę, sir? Jeśli można wiedzieć?

– Nie można, Childermass. – FitzRoy ucina dyskusję. – Śpij. To rozkaz. Będę tuż obok, gdybyś mnie potrzebował.

Gdy wychodzi, Childermass długo leży w bezruchu, bojąc się choćby głośniej odetchnąć, nie mówiąc już o wykonaniu jakiegoś ruchu. Jest boleśnie świadomy obecności Talii Marsylskiej, która emanuje dziwnym ciepłem i domaga się jego uwagi – chce, by ją dotknąć, przetasować, rozłożyć, sama niemal wpycha się do rąk. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Po co mi ta wiedza? Broni się jak tylko może, próbując myśleć o czymś innym, ale nic z tego nie wychodzi i przez ułamek sekundy żałuje, że odmówił przyjęcia laudanum, bo ono z pewnością ukoiłoby go od razu. Dlaczego mnie dręczycie?, pyta kart. Przecież gdyby miało się zdarzyć coś złego i tak nie potrafiłbym temu zapobiec, może uratowałbym siebie, tak, szczur zawsze opuści okręt we właściwym momencie, ale nie pomógłbym nikomu innemu; nie pomógłbym jemu. Po co mam odczytywać jego los?

Wyciąga rękę i w pierwszym odruchu chce tę nieszczęsną kartę doktora FitzRoya wepchnąć w sam środek talii, bez oglądania rysunku. Zawodzą go jednak siły. Ruszył się widać zbyt gwałtownie i rozerwał jakąś ranę, bo ból w jednej chwili poraża wszystkie zmysły, a osłabłe palce wypuszczają kartonik, który ląduje z powrotem na pościeli. Nie widzi go jeszcze, bo przed jego oczami znowu wirują ciemne plamy, ale wkrótce wszystko się uspokaja, a przedmioty wracają do właściwych kształtów.

Dwa dzbany i woda, która przypomina sznur. Postać ze skrzydłami, w dwukolorowych szatach. Umiarkowanie, czternasty Atut Tarota.

Nie – Śmierć, nie – Wieża, nie żadna z kart w odwróconej pozycji, tylko właśnie Umiarkowanie, Childermass nie może w to uwierzyć. Przekłada kartę z ręki do ręki, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jest prawdziwa, a potem opada na poduszki, przyciskając czoło do własnego rysunku. W takiej pozycji zastyga i przez moment zdaje mu się, że słyszy odgłosy dobiegające z całego okrętu: kłótnię marynarzy o woreczek tytoniu, dźwięk gongu, obwieszczający zmianę wachty, śmiech porucznika Hamiltona, trzask nadwerężonych desek, nawet szelest zwijanych przez kapitana map, chociaż, na Boga!, nie ma prawa słyszeć nawet połowy z tych dźwięków. Potem wszystko cichnie, znika w oddali, rozmywa się w mgle. Childermass zasypia.

 

*

 

Budzi się nagle, z krzykiem buzującym w gardle, i z początku nie potrafi rozpoznać, gdzie się znajduje. Czuje wilgoć w powietrzu, ale nie pachnie tu oceanem, tylko piwnicą; małym, zawilgoconym pomieszczeniem, zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi, w którym kiedyś składowano butelki z trunkami. Nie jest mu przy tym zimno – ktoś okrył go czymś ciepłym, może kocem, może nawet futrem, pod palcami czuć miękki, gruby materiał. Nie płynę, konstatuje, tamto już się wydarzyło, dawno temu. To tylko sen. W takim razie dlaczego nadal pieką mnie plecy?

– Utonął. Mam rację? – słyszy głos obok siebie i nagle dociera do niego, że nie jest tu sam. Mężczyzna, który dotąd leżał obok niego w bezruchu, teraz siada powoli i opiera się o wezgłowie. W ciemnościach nie widać jego twarzy. – Wszyscy utonęli.

– Nie wszyscy – chrypi. – Kilku z nas zdołało dopłynąć do brzegu.

– Nie ty.

– Nie. Ja nie.

Zapaliłbym, myśli z nagłą desperacją, bo wie, że sen rozwiewa się ostatecznie, zostawiając po sobie kolejną wyrwę, której nie sposób niczym zapełnić. Cały składam się z takich wyrw.

Chce się przechylić, żeby sięgnąć po fajkę i woreczek z tytoniem, które leżą na krześle obok łóżka, ale zanim to robi, czuje na plecach smugę dotyku. Palce Cerbera, niespodziewanie delikatnie wędrują wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, zatrzymując się poniżej karku – to tam blizny są najbardziej widoczne, postrzępione na brzegach. Rany dawno się zagoiły, ale skóra nigdy nie zdołała wrócić do pierwotnego stanu. Bicz uszkodził ją raz na zawsze.

Dreszcz wstrząsa całym jego ciałem i sięga aż do rdzenia. Pozostawia po sobie pustkę.

– Rób ze mną, co tylko chcesz – mówi Childermass dziwnym tonem. Ogarnia go nagły chłód. – Wszystko mi jedno.

W odpowiedzi czuje pocałunek, potem kolejny, teraz już nie tylko ręce, ale i usta Cerbera śledzą pajęczynę blizn na jego plecach, rozdrapują wspomnienia. Zamyka oczy, poddając się woli tamtego; pod powiekami znowu czuje piasek. Niech tak będzie, myśli przy tym, jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro i tak leżę na dnie oceanu razem z resztą załogi? Powinienem był wtedy utonąć, wszystkim wyszłoby to na dobre. A zwłaszcza mnie.

Dobrze, niech tak będzie, powtarza raz jeszcze i odwraca się, żeby odnaleźć ustami usta tamtego i wgryźć się w jego wargi. Tym razem robi to świadomie, opium nie buzuje w jego żyłach jak za poprzednim razem, zdaje sobie też sprawę, że igra z ogniem i chyba podświadomie liczy na to, że ten ogień spali go na popiół. Na Boga, to przecież nie kto inny, tylko Jimmy Dowson zwany Cerberem! Człowiek, którego w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem lękają się wszyscy, chociaż ślepy jest od urodzenia i zwykle kryje się w cieniu. A jednak biada temu, kto złamie niepisane reguły Karczmy, lekceważąc jej strażnika, o, ktoś taki z pewnością nie dożyje świtu. Mnie także zabijesz?, zapytał Childermass, gdy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy i usłyszał ciche „być może”, w którym dźwięczał smutek. To „być może” popchnęło go o krok dalej i prawdopodobnie dlatego byli tu teraz razem, on i ten dziwny mężczyzna o oczach przykrytych bielmem. Razem tańczyli na ostrzu noża.

Daje się popchnąć na łóżko i przyciąga Cerbera bliżej, żeby go poczuć – żeby poczuć cokolwiek. Dobrze, że jest ciemno, przemyka mu przez głowę, dzięki temu obaj jesteśmy ślepi.

– Twoje karty… – Tamten sięga dłońmi niżej. Z gardła Childermassa wyrywa się jęk. – Rozmawiasz z kartami.

Nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć, zresztą Cerber nie zadaje pytań. On _wie_. Wiedział od początku, gdy tylko Childermass przekroczył próg tej umieralni dla desperatów i to jest właśnie ten drugi powód, który ich ze sobą złączył. Teraz karty materializują się w jego rękach, jakby je stworzył z powietrza, chociaż Childermass dałby głowę, że zabrał je po prostu z krzesła, gdzie leżały, odkąd sam je tam położył kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie widzi ich wcale, ale czuje na skórze ich dotyk, tak, że na kilka sekund zapomina o oddychaniu.

– Odłóż je – mówi zduszonym głosem. – Po prostu je odłóż.

Karty mają ostre krawędzie – wystarczy jeden nieostrożny ruch, żeby przeciąć skórę; wystarczy umyślny nacisk wprawnych rąk, żeby rozpłatać tętnicę na szyi. Childermass wygina się w łuk, palce konwulsyjnie zaciskając na wezgłowiu. W głowie wybucha mu snop iskier. Chyba krzyczy.

Karty wypadają z rąk Cerbera i rozsypują się na podłodze – tylko kilka osiada na ich ciałach, a potem spada na pościel, jedna wplątuję się w dawno niestrzyżone włosy Childermassa, kolejna łamie się na pół, przygnieciona czyjąś dłonią. To także jest układ, który można by zinterpretować, ale po cóż mieliby to robić, skoro w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem jedyną kartą, która ma znaczenie, jest Koło Fortuny? Zresztą obaj są przecież ślepi, choć każdy nieco innym rodzajem ślepoty, więc nie potrafiliby rozpoznać żadnego rysunku.

Martwi nie przejmują się żadnymi wróżbami.

 

*

 

Jego własne ciało buntuje się przeciwko niemu i zaczyna sprawiać kłopoty. Jonathan, oszołomiony i nieco przestraszony własną reakcją, zrywa się z łóżka, żeby broń Boże nawet przypadkiem nie dotknąć Childermassa, i wypuszcza z rąk karty, które rozsypują się po podłodze. Na dodatek, cofając się gwałtownie, zahacza nogą o krzesło, wywołując rumor i zrzucając na ziemię kolejne przedmioty: fajkę, puste szklanki, jakąś książkę, ogarek świecy. Obudzi się i zobaczy mnie w takim stanie, myśli i waha się przez chwilę między chęcią ucieczki a ciekawością, co będzie dalej, między odrazą do samego siebie, a pragnieniem, żeby znowu zanurzyć się w sen Childermassa i poczuć _więcej_.

Ostatecznie zastyga w bezruchu i w konsternacji wplątuje palce we włosy.

Childermass, wbrew jego obawom, wcale się nie budzi. Przekręca się, co prawda, znowu na wznak i chwyta wezgłowie łóżka, jakby bał się, że ktoś go przemocą zechce przenieść w inne miejsce, ale oczy nadal ma zamknięte. Usta rozchylają w dziwnym grymasie, obnażając zęby. Jego ciało wygina się w łuk.

Boże, myśli Jonathan, czując, że krew uderza mu do głowy, co ja tu robię, dlaczego po prostu nie wrócę do pokoju? Nie rusza się jednak z miejsca, jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrując się w Childermassa i śledząc każdy jego ruch – trwa to tysiące lat. Czas jednocześnie pędzi jak oszalały i zapętla się w tym jednym momencie: ciało, grymas, konwulsje, krzyk przez zaciśnięte zęby, pot błyszczący na skórze, jakieś słowa, które nie mają sensu, szelest pościeli i stukot głowy uderzającej w drewnianą ramę. Nawet gdyby Jonathan spróbował odwrócić wzrok, nie dałby rady, to silniejsze od niego. Ręce ma mokre od potu. Jedną z nich zaciska na własnym udzie, wbijając paznokcie w skórę aż do bólu, ale ona także go zawodzi i wkrótce zmienia położenie, sunąc ku środkowi. Nie można jej powstrzymać w żaden sposób. Oddech przyspiesza, w żyłach krąży ogień, myśli rwą się na strzępy. Nie ma już odwrotu. Naraz z głowy wietrzeją mu wszystkie obrazy, jaka to ulga, ulga, ulga!, niemal śmieje się w głos, bo nie ma już Półwyspu, błota, trupów i magii wygrzebanej z ziemi, tylko strugi lawy, które rozpalają aż do głębi. Rzuca się w to uczucie całym sobą, zapominając o wstydzie; zatraca się całkowicie. Jego ciało krzyczy o dotyk, ale nie, na to nie pora, więc karmi się obrazami, a to, co widzi, doprowadza go do szaleństwa.

Kończą niemal w tym samym czasie. Jęk. Krzyk. Echo, które jak fala niesie się aż do świata po drugiej stronie lustra, zalewając wszystko po drodze.

Oddychaj, Jonathanie, po prostu _oddychaj_. Osuwa się na kolana i przez długą chwilę nie ma siły na nic, na żaden ruch, żadną myśl, więc wsłuchuje się tylko w rytm własnego serca, które tłucze się jak oszalałe w klatce żeber. Znużenie wkrada się w mięśnie, jak po przebiegnięciu zbyt długiego dystansu. Dlaczego tak tu jasno? Dopiero po paru minutach orientuje się, że wszystkie świece w pokoju, włącznie z ogarkiem, który spadł na podłogę, płoną żywym ogniem, a na ścianach tańczą cienie zupełnie oderwane od realnych przedmiotów. Cień drzewa. Cień okrętu sunącego po falach. Cienie postaci, które nie istnieją, bo przecież jesteśmy tu sami, on i ja, nikogo poza nami tutaj nie ma….

Magia jest wszędzie, czuć ją tak wyraźnie, jak zapach laudanum. Jonathan nie wie o tym, ale nawet oczy żarzą mu się dziwnym blaskiem i przez ułamek sekundy widać w nich iskry – potem gasną i wracają do właściwej barwy. Musiałem bezwiednie rzucić zaklęcie, myśli i pochyla się, uderzając czołem o podłogę. Zanosi się przy tym śmiechem. Zmęczenie i euforia, zmieszane w równych proporcjach, uderzają mu do głowy i czuje się teraz tak, jakby wypił kilka szklanek wódki pod rząd. Nie mogę się podnieść, a chciałbym już fruwać. Dalej chichocze na wpół szaleńczo, na wpół desperacko, nie przejmując się już tym, że mógłby zbudzić Childermassa – skoro nie obudził się do tej pory, to pewnie nawet wystrzał z armaty nie postawiłby go na nogi. Boże, co ja wyprawiam. Zupełnie zwariowałeś, Jonathanie Strange, oświadcza sam sobie, zanosząc się śmiechem i długo nie może przestać, aż w końcu pada na ziemię i wyciąga się na niej jak długi. Wcześniej chwyta płaszcz Childermassa, więc teraz może się nim okryć, nie!, przede wszystkim zakryć twarz jak całunem, wgryźć się zębami w podszewkę. Czysty obłęd. Śmieje się w dalszym ciągu, sam z siebie i z własnego szaleństwa, ale jakaś jego cześć, ta, która nadal grzęźnie w błocie gdzieś w Portugalii, ma ochotę wyć z rozpaczy i wyrywać włosy z głowy. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej, to mnie rozsadzi od środka. Masz rację, magu, tak właśnie się stanie, dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli sam otworzysz sobie żyły. Zrób to teraz. Teraz, magu. Póki masz dosyć odwagi.

Nie. Nie. W końcu przestaje się rzucać jakby dręczyły go drgawki i zastyga w tej właśnie pozycji: leży na plecach, wczepiony w płaszcz Childermassa, jakby to była ostatnia deska ratunku, i próbuje się uspokoić. Atak paniki, powiedział kiedyś Grant, gdy coś podobnego przytrafiło się Jonathanowi tuż po pamiętnym wskrzeszeniu Neapolitańczyków, nie umierasz, Merlinie, tylko się boisz. On jednak wie, że to prawie jak śmierć – widział przecież, jak żołnierze, sparaliżowani strachem, w połowie walki opuszczali ręce i dawali się zaszlachtować wrogowi, pomagał też odcinać jednego, który zadyndał na sznurze tuż po wygranej bitwie. Grant nie ma racji: jeżeli zagnieździ się w tobie strach, jeżeli pozwolisz, by krążył w twoich żyłach i odbierał ci rozum, równie dobrze możesz dać się pogrzebać w ziemi, bo jesteś skończony. _Oddychaj, Jonathanie._ Wściekłym gestem zrywa całun z twarzy i łapie powietrze ustami. Nie zgadzam się na to – macha ręką i lustro, w którym nadal odbija się cień wielkiego drzewa, pęka z trzaskiem, nie zgadzam się – powtarza i rozpętuje małe tornado z drobin kurzu i śmieci, zalegających do tej pory na podłodze. Płomienie świec przechylają się gwałtownie, przygniecione powiewem wiatru. Nie dam się pogrzebać żywcem, nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim. _Nie._

Childermass mówi coś przez sen, wciąż powtarzając jedno słowo: kruki, kruki… Kruki. Śni o krukach. Jonathan kątem oka dostrzega, że płomień jednej ze świec wybucha zbyt narowiście i zaczyna lizać notatnik oprawny w skórę – chyba dopiero ten widok go otrzeźwia. Zanim przychodzi mu do głowy jakiekolwiek przeciwzaklęcie, zrywa się z miejsca i chwyta zeszyt, w ostatniej chwili ratując go przed spłonięciem.

Wolumin wypada mu z rąk i spada na podłogę, otwierając się przy tym niemal pośrodku, a kilka luźnych kartek frunie w różnych kierunkach. Kruki, głos Childermassa jest głuchy, niesamowity, jakby dobiegał spod ziemi lub z pomieszczenia o bardzo grubych ścianach; brzmi w nim rezygnacja. To zadziwiające, że rysunek, który pierwszy wpada Jonathanowi w ręce, przedstawia właśnie te ptaki. Jest ich wiele, obsiadły niemal całą koronę drzewa: niektóre siedzą na gałęziach, inne zrywają się do lotu, a jeden, ten naszkicowany najdokładniej, z dbałością o szczegóły, wlepia koraliki oczu wprost w patrzącego. Kruki. Boże, jakie to niezwykłe, myśli, przewracając kilka kolejnych stron, nie wiedziałem, że potrafi tak rysować! Twarze, skrawki miejsc, jakaś brama, jakieś okno, postać widoczna z daleka, zmarszczki wokół oczu, maszty na tle posiniałego nieba, ręka zaciśnięta na nożu, winorośl oplatająca kolumnę przed domem, kobieta krojąca warzywa, martwy gołąb w kałuży, samotne drzewo na środku pola, kruk, kruki, polana pełna kruków, kruk z poderżniętym gardłem, skrzydła kruka wirujące w powietrzu…

Jego ciało podejmuje decyzję, zanim myśl krystalizuje się ostatecznie. Trzeba pozbierać karty, karty są kluczem. Już klęczy, już zagarnia rozsypaną talię, wyciągając poszczególne jej elementy spod łóżka, spod krzesła, wytrzepuje nawet karty z płaszcza Childermassa, gdzie utknęły, gdy zrzucił go na ziemię. Odejdź magu, zostaw go w spokoju, słyszy w głębi czaszki, ale uparcie ignoruje ten głos, głosy, bo jest ich wiele, lepiej od razu nałóż pętle na własną szyję. Odejdź, magu, i nigdy nie wracaj.

Ostatnia karta leży na prześcieradle, obrazkiem do spodu. Wystarczy wyciągnąć rękę, żeby ją sięgnąć, tak samo jak wystarczyłoby wykonać jeden, niewielki ruch, żeby dotknąć Childermassa i przylgnąć do jego ciała. Oddech znowu przyspiesza, ale Jonathan potrząsa głową, siłą woli nakazując sobie spokój. Muszę zobaczyć więcej, myśli, zrozumieć, jak to działa. Ten inny rodzaj magii. Pionowa zmarszczka przecinająca czoło Childermassa wygładza się na chwilę – widać nurt sennych widziadeł skręca w inną stronę, przynosząc spokój – i nagle służący Norrella wygląda niemal pogodnie, a już na pewno o wiele młodziej, niż do tej pory. Ile on może mieć lat? Strange nie potrafi tego określić, bo raz mu się zdaje, że są mniej więcej w podobnym wieku, a innym razem, że dzieli ich co najmniej millenium. Nie ma to zresztą większego znaczenia, skoro wszystko wokół jest względne. Kto wie, może to nie ja wędruje po jego snach, tylko on po moich?

Ostatnia myśl wywołuje dreszcz niepokoju. Jonathan jeszcze raz zerka na Childermassa, a potem zagryza wargi i chwyta ostatnią kartę, żeby dołączyć ją do pozostałych. Czuje wstrząs. Coś podnosi go w górę i z całej siły ciska o ziemię, tak, że pękają wszystkie kości, włącznie z czaszką, która rozpada się na kawałki, nie, to przecież tylko kartka papieru. Świst w uszach, ból, ciemność przed oczami. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że umiera, potem – że unosi się nad własnym ciałem, obserwując je z góry z perspektywy ptaka krążącego nad ofiarą, aż w końcu jest już tylko potworne gorąco, które rozpala go od środka, usiłując spopielić. Gorączka, mam gorączkę, przemyka mu przez głowę, rany zaczęły się paprać. Chce poprosić o wodę, ale nie może mówić, więc zaciska tylko powieki i pozwala falom ciepła przetaczać się przez swoje ciało na podobieństwo sztormu. W końcu traci świadomość.

 

*

 

Trzeba być hazardzistą lub samobójcą, żeby pozwolić ślepcowi zszywać rany.

Childermass nie wytrzymuje i syczy z bólu. Najchętniej obejrzałby się przez ramię i sprawdził, jak wygląda szew, ale trudno oglądać własne plecy bez pomocy lustra. Pozostaje wierzyć, że Jimmy Dowson wie, co robi. Gdyby chciał mnie zabić, myśli, zrobiłby to już dawno temu w zupełnie inny sposób, okazji miał przecież bez liku.

– Już kończę – mówi tamten cicho. W jego głosie brzmi skupienie. – Nie ruszaj się, proszę.

Jeszcze jedno ukłucie, potem kolejne. Igła tańczy na skórze jak podczas tatuowania rysunków, nawet ból jest bardzo podobny do tamtego. Tyle tylko, że palce Jimmy’ego są o wiele sprawniejsze niż palce typa, który nakłuwał go kiedyś w portowej knajpie, przy akompaniamencie rechotu członków załogi. To chyba Jack Kelly namówił go na to szaleństwo, chociaż myśl o tym powstała dużo wcześniej, zanim w ogóle zaciągnęli się na okręt. Niech to będzie kruk, mówi z desperacką ironią, której nikt poza nim nie wyczuwa, kruk na karku. Na głowę ci padło, Johnny? Toż to cholernie bolesne miejsce, lepiej łapę daj, wydziergamy ci piękny tatuaż na przedramieniu. Nie, to musi być kark, odgarnia włosy, żeby odsłonić skórę, zróbmy to od razu, teraz, tutaj. No dobrze, jak sobie chcesz. Stawiam moją dniówkę, że będzie wył, jak zarzynane prosie, wchodzi ktoś? On, wył? Nie ma takiej opcji, Rob, lepiej od razu pożegnaj się z kasą, bo zedrę z ciebie ostatniego pensa!

Faktycznie, boli jak skurwysyn. Childermass zaciska zęby, żeby nie jęczeć – ostatecznie idzie o jego reputację. Zewsząd słyszy okrzyki: jedni krzyczą, pofolguj sobie, John, wystarczy jedno, malutkie przekleństwo, no daj nam zarobić, chłopie! A inni w tym samym czasie zachęcają go, żeby wytrzymał jeszcze trochę, no, Johnny, dasz radę, potem postawimy ci flaszkę, ale teraz nawet nie jęknij! Jesteśmy z tobą! I Childermass wytrzymuje, chociaż w pewnym momencie soczysty wulgaryzm sam podchodzi mu do gardła i niemal wydostaje się na zewnątrz; szczypie się w rękę, żeby go powstrzymać. Co ja wyprawiam, myśli przy tym, przecież to prowokowanie losu! Dlaczego musiałem wyskoczyć akurat z krukiem? Już jednak za późno na zmianę decyzji, bo rysunek jest prawie gotowy i, sądząc z pomruków widowni, wygląda całkiem nieźle, a w każdym razie o wiele lepiej, niż wszyscy się spodziewali. No, no, stary Joe przeszedł samego siebie, ten ptak naprawdę wygląda prawie jak kruk, tak, jest krukopodobny, prawda, chłopcy? Niech mnie fale pochłoną, kruk jak żywy! Raczej mewa… taka trochę koślawa. Co ty bredzisz, Ryan, chyba piwo ci zaszkodziło, o ile ten sikacz zmieszany z wodą można jeszcze tak nazwać… Tfu, nie słuchaj go, John, tatuaż jest pierwsza klasa i pasuje do ciebie jak ulał!

Cóż, konstatuje, dobrze, że wybrałem kark, bo w razie czego zawsze mogę przykryć rysunek włosami.

– Już – mówi Jimmy i nacisk jego rąk ustępuje nagle, pozostawiając po sobie dziwne poczucie braku. Childermass sięga po koszulę, ale jej nie ubiera, tylko nadal siedzi w tym samym miejscu, zanurzony we wspomnieniach. – Twoje plecy opowiadają wiele historii.

Bierze głęboki oddech, a potem wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem.

– To prawda – odpowiada cicho.

– Nie da się ich usunąć. Nawet ogień tu nie pomoże. Zresztą _widziałem_ , że próbowałeś już ognia i na nic się to nie zdało.

To zabawne, gdy ślepiec używa określeń odnoszących się do zmysłu, którego los mu poskąpił. W przypadku Cerbera jednak, sprawa wygląda nieco inaczej – on naprawdę widzi pewne rzeczy albo wyczuwa, jakkolwiek by to określić, i są to niemal czary, chociaż Childermass dałby głowę, że strażnik Karczmy Pod Wisielcem nie para się magią. Jest na nią jednak w jakiś sposób wyczulony. Od razu wiedział, czym są moje karty, na pewno miał już wcześniej do czynienia z Tarotem. Bezbłędnie nazywał Atuty, choć przecież nie widział rysunków, a gdy dotarł do tego, który przedstawia Śmierć, potrząsnął głową i powiedział, że ten zna najlepiej ze wszystkich.

Ma rację: próbowałem ognia, żeby wypalić tatuaż, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Sam nie byłbym w stanie przyłożyć świecy do własnego karku, więc wymogłem na Jacku obietnicę, że zrobi to za mnie. Bronił się bardzo – nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, Johnny, do diabła, nie możesz po prostu zapuścić włosów? – ale w końcu, przyparty do muru, jako że to on zainicjował całą hecę z tatuażem i miał wyrzuty sumienia, zgodził się spróbować. Skończyło się na oparzeniach i małym pożarze, bo świeca wypadła mu z ręki w kluczowym momencie i podpaliła serwetę.

Kruk wczepił się w moją skórę na zawsze. Był tam zresztą już wcześniej, zanim stary Joe zaczął go przywoływać za pomocą igły i barwników, jesteśmy na siebie skazani, on i ja. Nie bez powodu Cerber nazwał mnie krukiem, choć nie mógł wtedy wiedzieć ani o snach, ani tym bardziej o tatuażu. Chodź ze mną, kruku, poprosił wtedy, co było równoznaczne z rozkazem, chociaż, w przeciwieństwie do stałych bywalców Karczmy, nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, a w każdym razie nie od samego początku. Teraz jestem tego świadomy. Wylądowaliśmy w małej komórce i zrobiłem mu dobrze, tak, jak sobie tego życzył. A potem wróciłem do głównej sali i strzelałem do siebie przez całą noc, bez emocji obserwując, jak inni raz po raz osuwają się na ziemię lub rezygnują z zakładów, zamiast ruletki wybierając opium lub czyjeś ramiona – mnie dopisywało szczęście. Lub pech. Trudno zabić kogoś, kto dawno nie żyje! Trzeba by do tego czegoś więcej, niż pistoletu przyłożonego do skroni.

– Wtedy go poznałeś – stwierdza Jimmy i odkłada igłę i nici na stół. Obok stoi butelka wódki, która wcześniej służyła do dezynfekcji rany. – Po tym, jak kruk pojawił się na twoim karku.

Czasem Childermassowi zdaje się, że Cerber karmi się jego wspomnieniami: tymi, które wracają w postaci koszmarów oraz tymi, które nieudolnie próbuje ubierać w słowa, żeby zadowolić strażnika. Mam w głowie obrazy, słowa mnie nie słuchają. Słowa to tylko słowa, jaki z nich pożytek? Mimo to, próbuje opowiadać dalej o tym, jak tatuaż o mało go nie zabił, bo wdało się zakażenie i gorączka podskoczyła tak bardzo, że nawet kąpiel w zimnej wodzie nie zdołała go schłodzić. W końcu Jack poszedł szukać pomocy, przeklinając na czym świat stoi starego Joe i jego brudną igłę.

Czas się kurczył. Mieli niecałe trzy dni, żeby postawić Childermassa na nogi, bo potem musieli stawić się na pokładzie Betty Jane.

Lekarz, który do tej pory płynął wraz z nimi, zdążył już odjechać w swoją stronę, natomiast nowy, zaangażowany na czas kolejnego rejsu, jeszcze nie przybył, przynajmniej według oficjalnych wieści. Jack opowiadał później, że biegał po całym porcie, szukając łapiducha, który zgodziłby się pójść razem z nim do chorego, aż w końcu, zrezygnowany, zajrzał do tej samej knajpy, w której parę dni wcześniej Joe tatuował Childermassowi kruka. O mało nie doszło wtedy do bójki. Wiesz, Johnny, gdyby nie to, że byłem wściekły, nigdy nie rzuciłbym się na Joego z gołymi rękami, a już na pewno nie w pojedynkę! Sam wiesz, że ma pięści jak bochny chleba. Ale szlag mnie trafił, gdy go zobaczyłem, wesolutkiego niczym skowronek, gdy ty ledwo dychałeś przez jego partactwo. Nie myślałem, co robię, po prostu przywaliłem mu w pysk i gdyby nie FitzRoy, prawdopodobnie skończyłbym z nożem w piersi. Chwała niech będzie doktorowi, że zjawił się w porę i zdołał nas jakoś rozdzielić!

Doktor George FitzRoy miał rudawe włosy i smutne oczy ukryte za szkłami okularów, takim go zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy. Ubierał się jak przystało na dżentelmena, ale widać było po jego ruchach, po sylwetce, że niejedną godzinę spędził na ćwiczeniach i gdyby przyszło co do czego, stanąłby do walki bez wahania, choć bez entuzjazmu. Nie zameldował się jeszcze kapitanowi, zamierzał to zrobić dopiero następnego dnia rano. Mimo to, od razu poszedł z Jackiem do naszej kwatery i tylko dzięki niemu jakoś się wylizałem, chociaż ilem się przy tym nasłuchał o własnej głupocie, to moje. FitzRoy miał zresztą rację, popełniłem potworne głupstwo, dając się tatuować. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, czy chorobę naprawdę wywołało zakażenie krwi, czy może była to zemsta Króla Kruków.

– Teraz będziesz miał kolejną bliznę – stwierdza Jimmy, gdy opowieść urywa się nagle, bo Childermass traci oddech. Nie!, raczej odwagę, by kontynuować, bo wie przecież, do jakiego finału wszystko zmierza. – Cały składasz się z blizn. Lepiej byłoby, gdybyś przestał zadzierać z bandą Douga Pająka, następnym razem możesz nie przeżyć. Ten cios – dotyka pleców Childermassa, poniżej dopiero co zszytej rany, która nadal piecze – był tylko ostrzeżeniem. Gdyby Doug naprawdę chciał cię zabić, na pewno by nie chybił.

– Chyba go przeceniasz.

– Nie. – Cerber kręci głową. – To ty go nie doceniasz. Zaręczam ci, że nie ma tu nikogo groźniejszego. Nikt nie przekroczył tylu granic, co on, nadal pozostając przy życiu.

– Poza tobą – mówi Childermass powoli.

Tamten nie odpowiada.

Na pewno zabił wielu ludzi, może nawet zbyt wielu, żeby robiło to na nim teraz jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Na pewno cierpiał. Na pewno coś ukrywał, ale któż z nas tego nie czyni? Może to rodzaj zemsty, ale na kim i za co, tego Childermass nie potrafiłby odgadnąć, nawet, gdyby próbował przez całą wieczność – kalectwo nie wyjaśniało całej zagadki, tylko plątało wątki jeszcze bardziej. Chodź ze mną, kruku, usłyszał i poszedł za nim wtedy, żeby go zadowolić, nie wiedząc, że odmowa wcale nie wchodzi w rachubę. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, zapadła ciemność tak totalna, jakby światło nigdy nie miało powrócić. Teraz obaj jesteśmy ślepi, usłyszał i poczuł chłód ostrza na swojej szyi, ale to nie dlatego klęknął, nie, klęknąłby tak czy owak, bo po prostu nie mógł postąpić inaczej. To było silniejsze od niego. Wystarczyło, że zsunął mu spodnie i poczuł jego zapach, a już był gotów, tamten nie musiał go nawet dotykać.

Miało być jednostronnie, okazało się wspólnym doznaniem. Miało ograniczyć się do jednego razu, tak jak bywało zazwyczaj, bo Childermass nie wątpi, że wielu z bywalców Karczmy Pod Wisielcem przeszło podobny rytuał, a znalazło kontynuację, która zaskoczyła ich obu. Miało wreszcie zacząć się i skończyć na fizycznych doznaniach, ale nie wystarczało to ani Cerberowi, który pragnął posiąść Childermassa w inny sposób, zaglądając wprost do jego głowy, jak i Childermassowi, znajdującemu dziwne ukojenie w spotkaniach ze strażnikiem Karczmy. Nie musiał przed nim niczego udawać. Nie musiał kneblować się na noc, żeby nie krzyczeć. Niczego już nie musiał – był przecież martwy. Którejś nocy z myślą o Cerberze rozłożył Tarota, i parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył efekty, bo karty zaprzeczały sobie na każdym kroku, nie podsuwając żadnej odpowiedzi.

A potem zaczęli dzielić sny.

– Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz grał w ruletkę z Dougiem Pająkiem. – To także nie jest prośba, chociaż pozornie na taką wygląda. – Musisz mi to obiecać, kruku.

– Dlaczego? Nie chcesz, żeby ktoś cię wyprzedził?

– W czym?

Childermass ubiera jednak koszulę, chociaż materiał podrażnia świeżą ranę, a krew za moment naznaczy materiał czerwoną plamą.

– W zabiciu mnie – odpowiada chrapliwie.

Cerber śmieje się cicho i wstaje z krzesła, na którym siedział od momentu, gdy Childermass przyszedł do niego po wieczornej bójce, prosząc o pomoc. Porusza się po izbie tak pewnie, że nikt by nie uwierzył, że nie widzi nic poza niekończącą się ciemnością naznaczoną gdzieniegdzie jaśniejszymi plamami. Wyobrażam sobie, że tak wyglądają gwiazdy, powiedział kiedyś zupełnie mimochodem, podczas rozmowy na inny temat, ale pewnie nie mam racji. Nigdy żadnej nie widziałem.

– Wolałbym, żeby nikt cię nie zabijał, kruku – mówi w końcu, wracając z fajką wodną, którą stawia na podłodze przy łóżku. – W każdym razie dopóki nie przeczytam cię do końca. Opowiedz mi o rysunkach – zaciąga się dymem.

– O rysunkach? – Childermass unosi brwi do góry. – A o czym tu opowiadać?

– Narysowałeś go kiedyś?

– Doktora FitzRoya? Tak. To znaczy… – waha się przez moment i zagryza wargi. – Wszystkie rysunki przepadły, wiesz o tym. Niczego nie zdołałem uratować.

Nikogo, poprawia się w myślach, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na dłoni, żeby poczuć ból, który niewiele mu pomaga. Nikogo nie uratowałem. Pozwoliłem im utonąć i prawdopodobnie nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, bo miałem szansę, ale jej nie wykorzystałem. Gdybym wtedy zdecydował inaczej, to…

– Rysunki, John – spokojny głos Cerbera przywołuje go do porządku. – Najpierw o rysunkach. Tonąć będziemy później.

– Jak sobie chcesz.

Z rezygnacją na powrót ściąga koszulę przez głowę, jakby opowiadanie o tym, o czym musiał teraz opowiedzieć, wymagało nagiego ciała. Przy okazji rozrywa jakiś strup, więc przeklina pod nosem, sadowiąc się na łóżku i odbierając od Cerbera ustnik od fajki. Przymyka oczy, gdy dym wypełnia mu płuca.

Od razu zalewają go wspomnienia; obrazy wirują w szalonym tempie. Znika gdzieś piwnica przerobiona na sypialnię, zapach dymu wietrzeje w jednej chwili, zastępuje go natomiast woń medykamentów i niemożliwa do pomylenia z niczym innym woń okrętu: starego drewna, potu ludzi skupionych na małej przestrzeni, wody, prochu i gotowanej właśnie strawy. To wszystko, ten potok wrażeń, uderza w niego z siłą, która niemal odbiera mu rozum.

 

*

 

– Niech mi pan zejdzie z drogi, doktorze. Mam rozkazy od kapitana.

No tak. Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Childermass zatrzaskuje okładki szkicownika i cały zamienia się w słuch, odruchowo zaciskając palce na rękojeści noża. Jack Kelly przyniósł go poprzedniego dnia, gdy wpadł na chwilę do lazaretu tuż po swojej wachcie – oczywiście bez wiedzy FitzRoya, który na pewno nie pozwoliłby, żeby jego pacjent trzymał broń pod poduszką. Ja wiem, że to wbrew zasadom, ale musisz mieć coś do obrony. Nie daj się wziąć żywcem, John. Childermass popatrzył na niego wtedy z niedowierzaniem, nie wiedząc, czy tamten żartuje, czy mówi serio, ale gdy Jack odwrócił wzrok i zaczął bawić się pierwszą rzeczą, jaka wpadła mu w ręce, czyli pustą szklanką, uznał, że coś jest na rzeczy. Jack, bracie, o co chodzi?, zapytał, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Stało się coś złego? No mów! Jeszcze nic, burczy tamten, niechętnie podnosząc głowę znad szklanki. Ale widziałem, jak Stopford wychodził od kapitana i, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie!, minę miał wielce radosną, za bardzo nawet, jak na mój gust. Pomyślałem wtedy, że lepiej będzie, jeśli przyniosę ci nóż.

Miałeś rację, Jack, myśli teraz, walcząc z chęcią, by natychmiast zerwać się z hamaka i rzucić do bezsensownej ucieczki. Twój nos nie zawiódł cię i tym razem.

– O co chodzi, poruczniku? – pyta FitzRoy, podchodząc do drzwi w fartuchu uwalanym krwią. W jego głosie brzmi zmęczenie.

Porucznik Stopford nie bez powodu wybrał akurat tę porę na „odwiedziny”. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor jest już na nogach drugą dobę bez odpoczynku, bo najpierw trafiło do niego dwóch nieszczęśników, którzy ulegli wypadkowi podczas próby naprawienia uszkodzonego poszycia, a potem trzech kolejnych, w tym jeden w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Ted, zamiast umrzeć, ocknął się z letargu i wyje niemal bez przerwy, zapewniając wszystkim dodatkową atrakcję.

– Dobrze pan wie, po co tu jestem. – Stopford nawet nie próbuje zachowywać pozorów. Już sam ton jego głosu można by uznać za obrazę. – Przyszedłem po więźnia.

FitzRoy unosi brwi do góry.

– Och, wyjaśniliśmy przecież tę kwestię – mówi, wycierając ręce o skraj fartucha – z porucznikiem Hamiltonem i doszliśmy do porozumienia. Przykro mi, że fatygował się pan niepotrzebnie… John Childermass będzie do pańskiej dyspozycji, oczywiście, gdy tylko całkowicie wydobrzeje. Zresztą przebywanie w lazarecie też można by uznać za rodzaj kary – urywa znacząco, przez co krzyki Teda, leżącego za parawanem, stają się jeszcze bardziej męczące, niż do tej pory. – Sam pan słyszy, poruczniku. Nawet laudanum już nie pomaga, zresztą kończą nam się zapasy.

– Zejdź mi z drogi, FitzRoy. – Porucznik odpycha lekarza i wpada do kajuty. Za nim wchodzi dwóch marynarzy z jego oddanej drużyny. – Bierzcie go – rzuca, wskazując Childermassa, którego momentalnie zalewa fala nienawiści. – Nie musicie się z nim cackać, to tylko dekownik, któremu zbrzydła ciężka praca. No już!

Zbliżcie się tylko o krok, myśli Childermass, czując, że ogarnia go zimna furia, a potnę wam gęby na kawałki. Nie dam się wziąć żywcem.

Nie daj się wziąć żywcem, John, rzucił Jack na odchodnym, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Jeżeli trafisz do karceru, to już stamtąd nie wyjdziesz. Steven… nie pamiętasz Stevena, nie było cię tu jeszcze wtedy, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że jego śmierć wcale nie była nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem – to Stopford go wykończył, z zimną krwią! Zaczęło się tak samo jak u ciebie, chłostą. A potem znaleźli go zwisającego z rei, a wierz mi, Johnny, ten facet nie próbowałby się zabić, każdy, tylko nie on! Właśnie urodził mu się syn, o niczym innym nie mówił, chciał wrócić do domu, do żony, i zostało mu tylko kilka tygodni do końca rejsu. To ja go znalazłem i odciąłem. Naprawdę wolałbym nie przeżywać czegoś takiego po raz drugi.

Zbliżcie się tylko, a rozpłatam wam gardła, powtarza Childermass w duchu i gotów jest spełnić tę groźbę mimo ran i mimo gorączki, która, choć nieco spadła, nadal miesza mu w głowie.

– Popełnia pan błąd, poruczniku Stopford – słychać głos FitzRoya. – Nie ujdzie to panu na sucho

Porucznik rzuca na stół zwinięty w rulon kawałek papieru.

– Tu ma pan rozkazy – oświadcza z wyższością. – Na piśmie. Chyba nie sądzi pan, że działałbym wbrew woli kapitana? Jestem człowiekiem honoru! To pan popełnił błąd, doktorze, sprzeciwiając się decyzjom swego dowódcy.

– Chodź po dobroci, Childermass – mruczy tymczasem Patrick Evans, jeden z marynarzy towarzyszących porucznikowi. – Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

– Zabierzcie mu karty – rzuca Stopford mimochodem, odwracając się w ich kierunku. – Im mniej zabobonów na okręcie, tym lepiej. Pospieszcie się, nie zamierzam zmarnotrawić tu całego dnia!

Childermass spina się jak do skoku, krew uderza mu do głowy. Już chce wyprowadzić cios, zdecydowany bronić się aż do ostatka, gdy kątem oka dostrzega ruch w okolicach drzwi. FitzRoy błyskawicznie rzuca się w bok, a chwilę potem słychać strzał, tak niespodziewany, że nawet Stopford zastyga w bezruchu, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Krzyki Teda zmieniają się w niemal zwierzęce wycie. Evans odruchowo zasłania głowę, natomiast jego kompan, bardziej widać przytomny, próbuje szarpnięciem wyciągnąć Childermassa z hamaka, obrywa jednak w twarz, potyka się i ląduje na szafce z lekarstwami. Hałas jest potworny. Cześć butelek spada na ziemię i rozbija się z trzaskiem. Gdy tamten ponawia atak, Childermass jest już na nogach i nie daje się zaskoczyć.

– Zwariowałeś, FitzRoy? Za to grozi sąd! – Stopford opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. Mówi spokojnie, ale nietrudno zauważyć jego zdenerwowanie. – Przecież mnie nie zastrzelisz!

– Jest pan pewien, poruczniku?

Childermass nie ma czasu, żeby obserwować tę scenę do końca, musi się bronić. Teraz atakują go obaj, Evans i ten drugi, Greg, nie czekając na rozkazy porucznika – całe szczęście żaden z nich nie ma przy sobie broni palnej, ale nożami posługują się niemal tak sprawnie, jak nożownicy z doków. Służba na „Betty Jane” nie wypleniła z nich dawnych zwyczajów.

W końcu dosięga go jeden z ciosów – obrywa nożem w bok. Pewnie gdyby nie wcześniejsze rany, ta jedna nie zrobiłaby na nim większego wrażenia, ale w tej sytuacji przekreśla wszystkie jego szanse. Rezerwy sił zostają ostatecznie wyczerpane. Od razu to wyczuwają, jak padlinożercy wietrzący padlinę, już chwytają go w pół, już Evans szarpie go za włosy, siłą podnosząc z kolan, już Greg kopie go w brzuch, choć nie istnieje żaden racjonalny powód, by miał to robić. Przecież przegrałem. Coś do niego krzyczą, ale Childermass nie rozumie ani słowa, dźwięki zlewają się w monotonny szum, przez który nie można się przebić. Szturchnięcie, cios w szczękę, ręce zaciśnięte na szyi. Ale to nic, to można przetrzymać, zabawa zaczyna się dopiero wtedy, gdy któryś z nich, chyba Greg, uderza go w plecy. Ból jest potworny, poraża wszystkie zmysły. Pewnie padłby na ziemię niczym ścięte drzewo, gdyby go nie przytrzymali, o nie, suczy synu, teraz nie mdlej, ani mi się waż! To dopiero początek tego, co zamierzamy ci zrobić!

Pocisk mija głowę porucznika Stopforda dosłownie o włos.

– Każ im przestać – mówi FitzRoy zimno. – Natychmiast.

Tamten waha się ułamek sekundy.

– Puśćcie go – mówi w końcu. – Ten wariat nie żartuje.

Nogi się pod nim uginają, więc w końcu ląduje na podłodze. W opuszki palców wbijają mu się drzazgi.

– A teraz – słyszy jakby z oddali. – Zabierzesz swoich hycli, swoje rozkazy i opuścisz tę kajutę raz na zawsze. Mam tu pacjentów, którymi muszę się zająć jak najszybciej. Zrozumiałeś, Stopford?

– Pożałujesz tego, FitzRoy. Obiecuje ci to.

– Rozumiem i przyjmuję do wiadomości. Wynoś się stąd.

 

 *

 

– To się źle skończy. – Childermass przymyka oczy, ukołysany ciepłem, które rozlewa się po całym jego ciele. Znowu leży w hamaku, pozszywany i opatrzony w miarę możliwości, o doktor FitzRoy zbiera porozrzucane butelki i słoiczki, usiłując ocalić z pogromu jak największą ilość leków. Wcześniej udało mu się uśpić wreszcie Teda Hammonda, więc w lazarecie panuje nienaturalna cisza. _Cisza przed burzą_. – Powinien pan pozwolić im mnie zabrać. Mieli rozkaz na piśmie.

FitzRoy wyrzuca odłamki szkła do worka. Otrzepuje ręce. Nie odpowiada.

– Doktorze – ciągnie Childermass, a oczy błyszczą mu od gorączki. – Oni tu wrócą. Teraz mają na głowie inne rzeczy, zbliżamy się do Przylądka Horn. Ale gdy tylko znajdziemy się na bezpiecznych wodach, to…

– To wtedy będziemy się martwić, Childermass – przerywa mu lekarz. – Porucznik Hamilton to mój przyjaciel, mamy więc w otoczeniu kapitana ważnego sprzymierzeńca. Poza tym nawet tutaj obowiązuje prawo.

Childermass prycha z ironią.

– Zadynda pan na rei tuż obok mnie – chrypi. – Nie godzę się na to. Rozumie pan?

– Nie mów głupot, Childermass, żaden z nas nie zginie. – Tamten marszy brwi. – Obaj zejdziemy na ląd w najbliższym porcie, sam załatwię to z kapitanem. Pływanie na jednym okręcie z kimś pokroju Henry’ego Stopforda urąga ludzkiej godności!

On naprawdę zamierza to zrobić, konstatuje Childermass z niedowierzaniem, chce mnie zabrać ze sobą. Tylko dokąd?

– To się nie uda – stwierdza i opada na poduszki. Gorączka chyba rośnie, bo palą go policzki, a włosy kleją się do spoconego czoła. – To się po prostu nie może udać. Poda mi pan moje karty?

FitzRoy przerywa porządkowanie leków i patrzy na niego uważnie.

– Zawsze się nimi wyręczasz, gdy musisz podjąć decyzję? – pyta i uśmiecha się gorzko. Zdejmuje z nosa okulary i odkłada je na podłogę, a potem przeciera oczy, jakby za wszelką cenę próbował odgonić senność. – Bardzo wygodne. W razie niepowodzenia można zrzucić winę na kogoś innego. Albo na coś… nie wiem, może na los? Boga? Na wieloznaczne rysunki, które równie dobrze mogą oznaczać wszystko i nic?

– Nie ma pan racji.

– Być może – potwierdza doktor. – Ale to ja nie ma racji. Ja, nikt inny. Możesz powiedziesz o sobie to samo?

Zapada cisza. Childermass chciałby wyjaśnić FitzRoyowi, czym naprawdę jest Tarot, ale nie potrafi, zresztą przeczuwa, że lekarz na każdy jego argument znalazłby błyskawiczną ripostę. Dlatego ostatecznie nie mówi ani słowa – także wtedy, gdy talia ląduje na kocu, który okrywa jego pierś. Natychmiast zaciska na niej palce.

– Dziękuję – mówi, nie patrząc FitzRoyowi w oczy.

Tamten wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie ma za co.

Tarot emanuje znajomym ciepłem i szepcze do niego w jego własnym języku, zachęcając do przetasowania kart. Dołącz do nas, Johnie Childermass, przecież pragniesz tego bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie! Dołącz do nas. Sprawdź, co cię czeka. Och, to prawda, o niczym innym nie marzy – i może właśnie dlatego, zamiast posłuchać głosów, na powrót składa karty i obwiązuje je sznurkiem. Ręce trzęsą mu się tak bardzo, że z trudem zaciąga supeł.  

– Mój szkicownik… – Z trudem wydobywa z siebie słowa. – Jeszcze szkicownik, doktorze. Mógłby pan…?

Muszę dokończyć to, co zacząłem, myśli bezładnie, mój rysunek, muszę go skończyć, zanim będzie za późno. Zanim przyjdą tu i zabiorą wszystko, co przy mnie znajdą, włącznie z woreczkiem Czarnej Joan, który noszę na szyi. Zanim…

Wstrząsają nim dreszcze. Przez chwilę zwiduje mu się Wieża rażona przez piorun i musi uszczypnąć się w ramię, żeby obraz zniknął sprzed jego oczu. To tylko gorączka, powtarza sobie, masz gorączkę, tamci mocno cię poturbowali, więc nie myślisz rozsądnie, nie rozkładałeś jeszcze kart, więc...

Dołącz do nas, Johnie Childermass, przecież tylko tego pragniesz. Powiemy ci wszystko, co chciałbyś wiedzieć i wskażemy właściwą ścieżkę.

– Jesteś słaby, Childermass. – FitzRoy dotyka jego czoła. – Nie ma sensu, żebyś się teraz męczył bez szczególnej potrzeby.

– Oni tu wrócą – przytrzymuje go na chwilę. Skóra FitzRoya jest szorstka i łuszczy się w palcach jak farba na starym malowidle. Niewiele trzeba, by ją całkowicie zedrzeć. – Niech mi pan pozwoli dokończyć rysunek, doktorze. Tylko jeden. Potem będzie go pan mógł zatrzymać, zrobić z nim, co pan będzie chciał, nawet spalić, ale teraz… – urywa i łapie oddech. –  Teraz muszę go skończyć.

Kartka, ołówek, kreski przewiercające stronę na wskroś, dotyk, spojrzenie pełne niepokoju, zapach laudanum, jęk jednego z marynarzy, który umiera tuż przed świtem, nie odzyskując przytomności, coraz silniejsze kołysanie – zwiastujące nadchodzący sztorm, potworne obrazy nękające niemal bez przerwy, napięcie nerwów, oczekiwanie na trzask wyważanych drzwi, na stukot butów na podłodze, na szarpnięcie, uderzenie i rozkaz rzucony przez zęby. Spodziewałem się ich w każdej chwili, chyba nawet na nich czekałem, i to jedyne, co teraz pamiętam, opowiada później Cerberowi, pozwalając, by tamten oparł jego głowę o własny bark. Czuje gorący oddech na szyi, smukłe palce ślepca ślizgają się po jego brzuchu. Ale skończyłem ten szkic, dodaje po chwili, to wiem na pewno. Nikt nie przyszedł, żeby nas zabrać do karceru, w ogóle nikt nie przyszedł, dopóki nie zaczęło się robić naprawdę źle – wtedy lazaret zaroił się od rannych. W takiej sytuacji nikt nie myśli o aresztowaniu lekarza, nawet, jeżeli winien jest niesubordynacji, a ja…, Childermass przełyka ślinę, cóż, o mnie zapomniano na pewien czas.

On nie zapomniał, zauważa Cerber i unosi rękę wyżej, w kierunku piersi Childermassa, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie napotyka oporu. Mam rację? Boże, myśli Childermass, i próbuje uspokoić oddech, bo czuje wilgoć wzbierającą pod powiekami, dlaczego to tak boli, przecież martwi nie czują bólu! Oczywiście, że masz, odpowiada chrapliwie, zawsze masz: tak, Stopford nie zapomniał o moich przewinach, tych prawdziwych i tych urojonych, pamiętał o nich także w czasie sztormu. Pewnie rozpamiętywałby je nawet podczas Apokalipsy, dodaje, nie mogąc powstrzymać gorzkiego uśmiechu. W dodatku FitzRoy go upokorzył, a czegoś takiego nie można puścić płazem. Dlatego…, urywa nagle. Nie dam rady, Jimmy, nie dzisiaj, pozwól mi zasnąć, chcę spać bez snów. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Mogę, słyszy w odpowiedzi. A jak się obudzisz, odtworzysz mi tamten rysunek.

 

*

 

_Rysunek._

Jonathan nie tyle budzi się ze snu dzielonego z Childermassem, co zostaje z niego wypchnięty – coś uderza go w pierś z potworną siłą i spycha z łóżka wprost na podłogę. Oszołomiony, nie wiedząc jeszcze, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje, rozgląda się wokół, ale nie spostrzega w pobliżu żadnego wroga. To ja jestem zagrożeniem, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy wreszcie łapie oddech. Przecież nie mam nawet pewności, czy wchodząc… wchodząc w tę relację, nie ingeruję za bardzo i nie szkodzę mu w jakiś sposób. Nic nie wiem na temat takiej magii, do diabła, nigdy o czymś takim nie czytałem! A co, jeśli Childermass utknie gdzieś między snem i jawą, a ja nie zdołam sprowadzić go z powrotem?

W głębi duszy wie, że powinien to zakończyć już w momencie, gdy wszedł do pokoju, zwabiony szeptami i tańcem cieni. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem? Pierwsza myśl była słuszna: obudzić kogoś ze służby, posłać po lekarza, ba, samemu ubrać się jak najszybciej i pobiec po pomoc, przecież ten człowiek jest ranny, osłabiony, i zapewne przedawkował laudanum! Jeżeli coś mu się stanie, będę go miał na sumieniu. Swoją drogą, mnie także przydałaby się porada medyka, myśli dalej, coraz bardziej gorączkowo i coraz mniej logicznie, bo kłuje mnie w piersi, jakby… jakby coś zapuszczało we mnie korzenie i rozrastało się we wszystkie strony, wbijając kolce w najwrażliwsze organy. W dodatku zaczynam bredzić. Jeżeli nie znajdę szybko tego rysunku, to sam już nie wiem, jak to wszystko się skończy, zapewne obaj umrzemy albo pogrążymy się w szaleństwie, a Norrell będzie musiał stanąć na głowie, żeby zamieść tę historię pod dywan.

Rysunek. Rysunki. Szkicownik, który Jonathan uratował wcześniej przed spaleniem, nadal leży na podłodze, ale na pewno nie ma w nim tego, czego obaj szukają. Krąży więc po pokoju, zaglądając w przeróżne kąty, choć prawdę mówiąc, nie ma tu zbyt wiele miejsc, mogących uchodzić za kryjówkę. Po co zresztą Childermass miałby ukrywać własny rysunek? Bardziej prawdopodobne, że trzyma go gdzieś pod ręką, by móc od czasu do czasu rzucić na niego okiem i przypomnieć sobie… no właśnie, o czym?

Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym wiedział, czego szukam, myśli Jonathan i zatrzymuje się przy prostej, drewnianej skrzyni podróżnej, która stoi, na wpół otwarta, w kącie pod ścianą. Klęka przy niej i otwiera wieko całkowicie, a jego oczom ukazuje się kilka sztuk ubrania na zmianę i jakieś szpargały, przede wszystkim pistolety, które Childermass zwykle nosi przy sobie podczas swoich wypraw. Do tego nóż w skórzanej pochwie. Jonathan bierze go do ręki, wyciąga i dotyka wydrapanych na rękojeści liter „T.B.”, a potem robi próbny zamach, jakby chciał wycelować w środek nieistniejącej tarczy. Szybko odkłada go na miejsce.

Nieswojo się czuje, przeszukując cudze rzeczy, ale to i tak mniej zawstydzające niż szperanie w cudzych wspomnieniach, nie mówiąc już o..., potrząsa głową, bo nawet myślenie o tym, na co niedawno sobie pozwolił, napawa go niepokojem. Szczególnie, że czuje zapach koszul Childermassa, z których jedna wygląda na zniszczoną – jest miejscami postrzępiona, brakuje przy niej połowy rękawa, a na materiale widać zaschnięte, brunatne plamy. Krew? Jonathan sięga po tę koszulę i rozkłada ją na podłodze; tak, to krew, nie ma wątpliwości. Odejdź, magu, słyszy znajome szepty, tym razem głośniejsze i wyraźnie rozwścieczone, odejdź i zajmij się własną krwią, najlepiej przetnij żyły na swoich nadgarstkach. Zrób to teraz. Od razu. Póki masz dosyć odwagi. Nóż kusi, ale koszula kusi bardziej, więc Jonathan zbliża ją do twarzy i wdycha tę woń, którą zna już bardzo dobrze: woń ciała, strachu, kiepskiego tytoniu, krwi i tych wszystkich godzin, spędzonych pośród starych ksiąg, w magazynach i opuszczonych domach oraz godzin nieco innych, zmarnotrawionych na dojazdy, noclegi w podrzędnych gospodach i wędrówki po zaułkach śmierdzących kapustą. I jest trochę tak, jakby John Childermass siedział teraz naprzeciwko niego w jakiejś gospodzie, z fajką w zębach, rozkładając karty na blacie stołu. Zdrowy i przytomny. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, słyszy echo własnego głosu, żebyś mi mówił po imieniu, przecież obaj jesteśmy magami! Prychnięcie, kółko z dymu, palce zaciśnięte na uchu od kufla, krzywy uśmieszek. O nie, panie Strange. To pan jest magiem. Ja tylko jeżdżę po świecie i kupuję książki.

Niestety, jedno jest pewne: w skrzyni nie ma żadnych rysunków. Jonathan wzdycha i na powrót zamyka wieko. Nie wie już, gdzie mógłby szukać tego szkicu, w grę wchodzi co najwyżej łóżko i jego najbliższe okolice, ale tam przecież spędził najwięcej czasu i niczego nie zauważył. Też prawda, że nie patrzył zbyt uważnie. Kartka mogła wpaść w jakąś szczeliną, tkwić pod prześcieradłem, Childermass mógł ją nawet jakoś przymocować do łóżka od spodu, nie, Jonathanie, naprawdę w głowie ci się miesza, przecież to wymysły rodem z fabuł dla kucharek! Większość kart leży na kocu, unosząc się i opadając w rytm oddechu Childermassa, reszta gdzieś pospadała. Służący Norrella śpi teraz spokojnie, to znaczy ani nie krzyczy, ani nie miota się dziko, ale to wcale Jonathana nie uspokaja – szczególnie, że tamten wygląda na spiętego, jakby nawet we śnie obawiał się rozluźnić choćby na chwilę. Niczego nie można wyczytać z jego twarzy, bo włosy, zmierzwione po wcześniejszych wyczynach, zakrywają mu oczy i opadają aż do podbródka.

Zagląda pod łóżko, potem bada drewnianą ramę, aż w końcu zaczyna dotykać prześcieradła, szukając jakichkolwiek wybrzuszeń. Bez skutku. Próbuje przy tym nie dotykać Childermassa, ale to trudne, szczególnie, że łóżko stoi w kącie i w żaden sposób nie można go obejść dookoła. Przestrzeń między siennikiem a ścianą całkiem nieźle nadaje się na kryjówkę – kartka papieru zmieściłaby się tam bez kłopotu. Dlatego Jonathan zaciska zęby i przechyla się przez śpiącego, żeby zbadać każdy kawałek łóżka po tamtej stronie. Gdy skóra Childermassa, gorąca i wilgotna od potu, przez ułamek sekundy styka się z jego własną, przechodzi go dreszcz. Musi zagryźć wargi, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć.

Coś tu jest. Najpierw wyciąga kartę, która musiała zaplątać się aż tutaj, gdy talia wypadła mu z ręki po przebudzeniu. Rysunek przywodzi na myśl biblijny motyw – Sąd Ostateczny, szepcze mu coś do ucha, niebiański herold, płomienie, martwi powstający z grobu, tak, to Sąd, jestem tego pewien! Po raz kolejny żałuje, że nie potrafi interpretować Tarota. Może będzie jeszcze czas, żeby zgłębić tę tajemnicę, ale nie teraz, teraz trzeba skupić się na czymś innym, odnaleźć ten cholerny rysunek. Pochyla się znowu, żeby przeszukać szczelinę, i wtedy właśnie Childermass porusza się nieznacznie i sięga ku niemu ręką, muskając palcami skórę na jego boku. Jonathan zastyga w bezruchu, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z falą zalewających go uczuć. Boże, to nie do zniesienia, myśli z paniką. Jak ja mu spojrzę w oczy po tym wszystkim, jak spojrzę w oczy samemu sobie?

Nie spojrzysz. Nie spojrzysz, bo umrzesz, magu, rozszarpie cię twoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Lepiej od razu załóż pętlę na szyję albo weź nóż, weź jego nóż ze skrzyni i przetnij nim żyły, tak będzie o wiele szybciej. Oszczędzi ci bólu i rozczarowań, jemu także, jemu przede wszystkim. Odejdź i zostaw go w spokoju.

Palce Childermassa wędrują wzdłuż jego żeber, a ich dotyk jest lżejszy od wydychanego powietrza i Jonathan sam już nie wie, czy wyobraża go sobie tylko, czy przeżywa to naprawdę. Może to sen, kolejny sen, w którym nurzamy się obaj, nie mogąc  powrócić do świata żywych? Boże, myśli, próbując przełamać słabość, która go ogarnia, muszę stąd iść, teraz, natychmiast, przecież nie zostanę tu na zawsze! Nie myśl o żadnych głupotach, Jonathanie Strange, tylko wyciągnij rysunek, skoro wiesz dobrze, że właśnie tam jest ukryty, opakowany w szary papier i obwiązany sznurkiem, zabierz go stamtąd, obejrzyj, spróbuj rozwikłać tę zagadkę do końca. Chodzi ci tylko o magię, pamiętasz?, chcesz zrozumieć inne rodzaje magii, bo Norrell nie dopełnił twojej edukacji. Poświęciłbyś wiele, ha, o wiele więcej, niż zdaje się wszystkim wokół, żeby posiąść tę wiedzę, żeby posiąść…

 _Nie_ , delikatnie odrywa dłoń Childermassa od swojej skóry i szybko wyciąga zza łóżka pakunek, dokładnie taki, o jakim wcześniej pomyślał. Brązowy papier, zwyczajny, pożółkły sznurek, ciasno zaciśnięte supły. Najwidoczniej Childermass dawno nie odpakowywał szkicu, może z obawy, może z innych powodów, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się z nim rozstać i na wszelki wypadek trzymał go blisko siebie. Bardzo blisko. Jonathan wyobraża sobie, jak tamten wyjmuje pakunek w środku nocy i, oparty o wezgłowie, bada jego fakturę opuszkami palców. Siedzi tak godzinami, paląc fajkę, a może odurzając się laudanum. Tak, to bardzo prawdopodobne. Na pewno zna na pamięć każdą kreskę, każde wgłębienie w papierze, ślad po zbyt mocno przyciśniętym ołówku i nawet, gdy zamyka oczy, potrafi odtworzyć każdy szczegół tego rysunku.

Już raz to przecież zrobił, wtedy, w Karczmie Pod Wisielcem. Łzy zalewały mu oczy, ból w piersi odbierał rozum, kolejne ołówki łamały się w jego palcach niczym suche gałązki, ale nie przestawał rysować nawet wówczas, gdy całkiem opadał z sił. Cerber był z nim przez cały ten czas, cierpliwie znosząc wybuchy rozpaczy. Gniew. Szaleństwo – bo Childermass był wtedy na krawędzi i chyba nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie pozwolił sobie na tak wiele. Potworny smutek. Nie mam już siły, czemu mnie dręczysz? Odejdź, zostaw mnie w spokoju, błaga rwąc włosy z głowy, przecież nie potrafię ich wskrzesić, to nic nie da, to tylko głupi rysunek, w dodatku kopia. Na co ci ten bohomaz, Jimmy, nie możesz po prostu poderżnąć mi gardła? Jesteś magiem, kruku. Do diabła, tłucze pięścią w stół,  przecież dobrze wiesz, na czym polega moja „magia”! To tylko te cholerne karty, nic więcej!, rzuca Tarotem w jego stronę, ale chybia celu, odbierz mi je, a zostanę z niczym, zresztą sam także jestem niczym. Niczym, rozumiesz? Tamten nie odpowiada, zresztą Childermass wcale nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, nie obchodzi go ona ani trochę. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, czując, że jeszcze chwila i pęknie mu serce – każdy oddech sprawia taki ból, jakby ktoś połamał mu żebra. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, liczy w myślach, sześć, siedem, mimo obaw serce nadal bije, choć graniczy to z cudem, dziewięć dziesięć, potem myli rachunek i zaczyna od początku. Próbuje skupić się na liczbach, tylko na liczbach. Podaj mi kolejny ołówek, mówi w końcu głucho, nadal trzymając dłonie przy twarzy. Podaj mi ten cholerny ołówek, Jimmy.

Gdy kończy rysować, przez moment walczy z mdłościami. Gwałtownie odsuwa się od stołu razem z krzesłem i pochyla, ale atak nie nadchodzi, za to łzy ciekną coraz obfitszą strugą, nie można ich powstrzymać w żaden sposób. Nie mam siły, szepcze bezgłośnie; ołówek wypada mu z dłoni. Nie mam już siły. Wtedy czuje dotyk na kolanach, potem wyżej, ktoś go przygarnia, jego pochylone ramiona, głowę, która ciąży ku ziemi, i całuje odsłonięty kark dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie kruk rozkłada skrzydła do lotu. Jimmy Dowson. Cerber. Childermass, ogłuszony bólem, pozwala mu na wszystko, biernie reagując na dotyk, ale w końcu coś w nim pęka – przestaje nad sobą panować i wczepia się w tamtego jak najmocniej, nie zważając już na nic. Palce kurczowo zaciska na jego koszuli, szarpie ją, kaleczy paznokciami odsłoniętą skórę, gniecie w uścisku żebra. Potem, zupełnie nagle, uchodzi z niego całe powietrze i nie zostaje już nic, co można by z siebie wyrzucić: ani żółć, ani przekleństwa, ani łzy, i tylko dreszcze wstrząsają całym jego ciałem, jakby chorował na malarię. Oddech zmienia się w zwierzęcy charkot.

Trwają w tej pozycji bardzo długo. Dopiero nad ranem, gdy ze świecy pozostaje ogarek, Childermass dochodzi do siebie, choć nadal ma problem ze sformułowaniem najprostszej myśli. Klęczy przede mną – to pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy, chociaż jest przecież tyle innych spraw, które powinien przemyśleć. Cerber przede mną klęczy, choć zwykle to ja… Coś na kształt wzruszenia chwyta go za gardło, choć jednocześnie chce mu się śmiać, bo to wszystko jest przecież potwornie śmieszne: oni dwaj, ta zakazana nora w dokach Londynu, nawet rysunek, tak, rysunek jest z tego wszystkiego najśmieszniejszy. Weź go sobie, mówi gwałtownie, odsuwając się od Jimmy’ego na odległość ręki.  Weź go sobie i nie pokazuj mi go więcej. Teraz jest twój!

Tamten nie odpowiada, tylko powoli podnosi się z klęczek i podchodzi do stołu. Szkic leży tam nadal, w pobliżu jedynej świecy, która pali się jeszcze w pokoju – ślepcowi nie potrzeba światła, bo doskonale obywa się bez niego. Byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś go spalił, dodaje Childermass z goryczą, ale nie łudzi się, że Cerber go posłucha, o nie, raczej poprosi o coś innego: o opowieść lub sen, a najpewniej o jedno i drugie, żeby dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Nigdy nie odpuszcza, dopóki nie pozna jakiejś historii aż do końca.

Naprawdę oddałeś mu wtedy cały szkicownik?, pada wreszcie pierwsze pytanie, a chwilę później Cerber wraca do Childermassa z rysunkiem w ręku i siada na drugim krześle. _Gdybym nie wiedział, że jest ślepy, dałbym głowę, że pożera mnie teraz wzrokiem_. Tak, oddałem mu wszystko, ale tylko na przechowanie, w każdym razie on tak twierdził i nie umiałem mu wybić z głowy tego pomysłu. Wierzył, że odda mi wszystko, gdy tylko zejdziemy na ląd. Ten ostatni także? Ten, który rysowałeś już w lazarecie? Childermass pociera dłonią zarośnięty policzek. Nie, odpowiada w końcu z wahaniem, tamten ostatni był prezentem, a właściwie… urywa i dodaje dziwnym tonem, on był nadzieją, Jimmy. Tak jak Umiarkowanie wyciągnięte z talii, gdy człowiek oczekuje Wieży. Jak cholerna jaskółka na niebie, chociaż spodziewałeś się kruka. Rozumiesz?

Cerber bada rysunek palcami i Childermass jest przekonany, że widzi więcej, niż zobaczyłby posiadacz pary zdrowych oczu. Może nawet więcej, niż on sam próbował oddać na tym szkicu – rysował przecież zwyczajną scenkę, ot skrawek, chwilę, która dawno minęła i więcej nie wróci. To było wtedy, gdy musieliśmy zawinąć do portu, żeby naprawić usterki, a ponieważ mieliśmy tam zostać bardzo krótko, kapitan zabronił wypraw do miasta. To znaczy zabronił marynarzom, bo oficerowie, poza Hamiltonem i jeszcze jednym porucznikiem, nie pamiętam nazwiska, którzy mieli wachtę, zostali zaproszeni na obiad do dowódcy portu. Siedzieliśmy więc na Betty Jane i próbowaliśmy, po całym dniu harówki, umilić sobie jakoś wieczór. Ktoś, chyba Will, grał na skrzypcach, mieliśmy też trochę piwa, a i jedzenia nam nie brakowało. Może dlatego zapamiętałem to tak dobrze: podczas sztormu straciliśmy sporo zapasów, więc racjonowano nam żywność i dopiero w porcie napchaliśmy żołądki jak należy, pierwszy raz od wielu tygodniach.

Chwila, ułamek, pył na wietrze… Jack siedzi na skrzynce i zanosi się śmiechem, obok Ryan, jak zwykle po dziecięcemu poważny, trochę naburmuszony, z nastroszonymi włosami, wreszcie – FitzRoy, który zapragnął towarzystwa i zaszedł do nas na chwilę. Nigdy nie widziałem go tak rozluźnionego, jak tamtego wieczora. Pomyślałem wtedy, że powinienem ich narysować, właśnie teraz, właśnie takich, ale głupio mi się zrobiło i dałem sobie spokój. Zresztą szkicownik leżał w skrzyni na dole i nie chciało mi się po niego wracać.

Potem, już w lazarecie, przypomniałem sobie o tym rysunku; o rysunku, którego nie narysowałem. Uderzyło mnie to jak obuchem w głowę. Jack, Ryan, FitzRoy, szanta fałszowana na skrzypcach, kołysząca się lekko Betty Jane, potulna teraz niczym baranek, odgłosy nocnego życia, zapach piwa i, to także pamiętam bardzo dobrze, moje własne dłonie pełne pęcherzy, bo przecież cały dzień zwijałem się jak w ukropie, żeby połatać tę łajbę i przygotować ją do dalszego rejsu. _Chcę to zatrzymać_. _Muszę_. _Póki nie jest za późno_. To dlatego poprosiłem FitzRoya o kartki i dlatego, ledwo przytomny z gorączki, próbowałem odtworzyć tamtą scenę. Nieudolnie, to prawda, bo żaden ze mnie artysta, jednak na tyle wiernie, by móc tę chwilę, ten urywek, ten skrawek, zabrać ze sobą tam, gdzie właśnie się wybierałem, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Do grobu.  

 

*

 

Traci równowagę i ląduje na ścianie. Jest źle, przemyka mu przez głowę, bardzo, bardzo źle. Fale miotają Betty Jane, jakby była byle łupiną, co oznacza, że sztorm przybiera na sile. Deski trzeszczą coraz bardziej, huk nawałnicy dociera nawet pod pokład, wszystko trzęsie się i spada na ziemię, co oznacza, że na górze rozpętało się piekło. Horn nie zamierzał okazywać im swojej łaski.  

– Zaczyna się – stwierdza FitzRoy ponuro. – Kiepski czas sobie wybrałeś na chorowanie, Childermass. Muszę ci to przyznać.

Lampa chwieje się niebezpiecznie, ale doktor chwyta ją w ostatniej chwili. Tylko tego by brakowało, gdyby w lazarecie wybuchł teraz pożar!

– Śmiem zauważyć, że to nie ja go wybierałem – odpowiada z ironią, próbując utrzymać się na nogach. Jego ubranie leży w pobliżu hamaka i to właśnie tam musi dotrzeć, jeśli nie chce paradować półnagi podczas sztormu. Inna rzecz, że robi mu się słabo na myśl o konieczności narzucenia na siebie kilku warstw, nie ma bowiem pojęcia, jak to wytrzyma. Jego plecy są otwartą raną. Kusi go, żeby poprosić FitzRoya o jakiś środek, o cokolwiek, co dodałoby mu siły i złagodziło ból choćby na parę godzin, ale porzuca ten pomysł, bo leki są na wagę złota. Będzie musiał obyć się bez nich.

Gdzieś niedaleko słychać krzyki. Pewnie postawiono już na nogi całą załogę, od najmłodszych marynarzy aż po oficerów – każdy, kto tylko mógł, pędził na pokład lub próbował w ładowni łatać uszkodzenia. Okręt nabiera wody i niebezpiecznie kolebie się na boki. Być może sytuacja nie wyglądałaby aż tak tragicznie, gdyby Betty Jane była sprawna i dopieszczona przez rzemieślników, ale mieli za sobą długi rejs, który nie oszczędzał im przygód. Przeszli już kilka sztormów, nie brakowało też wypadków, nawet śmiertelnych, nie wspominając już o różnego typu usterkach, które uprzykrzały im życie dzień po dniu, jakby wisiało nad nimi fatum. Niewiele pomógł krótki przystanek w porcie. Tak naprawdę, o czym wszyscy szeptali po kątach, nikt jednak nie odważył się powiedzieć tego głośno, szczególnie w obecności kapitana, powinni zawrócić jak najszybciej lub zacumować gdzieś na kilka tygodni, żeby zrobić remont. Betty Jane dosłownie rozpadała się na ich oczach. To cud, że w ogóle zdołali dotrzeć tak daleko!

Tego sztormu możemy nie przetrwać.

– Idę im pomóc. – Childermass zaciska zęby i ubiera się z trudem, walcząc z narowami okrętu. Gorączka rozgrzewa go lepiej od rumu. – Teraz liczy się każda para rąk.

– Potrzebuję cię tutaj. – FitzRoy nie patrzy w jego stronę, metodycznie przygotowując kolejne przedmioty, lekarstwa, wszystko, co niezbędne w nagłych wypadkach. – Zaraz przyślą pierwszych rannych. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spałem, Childermass – W jego głosie brzmi coś dziwnego, choć próbuje to maskować przy pomocy szorstkiego tonu. – I prawda jest taka, że ledwo trzymam się na nogach, a mój mózg pracuje na dożylnych wspomagaczach. Ktoś musi patrzeć mi na ręce, żebym zamiast pomóc, nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy.

– Doktorze, ja…

Childermass nie kończy, bo w tym samym momencie drzwi otwierają się na oścież, nie, wpadają do środka razem z futryną. Sypią się deski, przez szpary wlewa się woda. Dwóch mężczyzn dźwiga trzeciego, który zawisa na nich bezwładnie, nie zdolny zrobić ani jednego kroku; niemal całą jego twarz zalewa krew. Pomocy! Deska… gwoździe… niech pan mu pomoże, ostrożnie, ta ręka chyba też… Dawaj go tutaj, Simon, i wracaj na pokład. Bardzo jest źle? Kurwa jebana mać… przepraszam, doktorze, ale inaczej nie można, nigdy nie widziałem takiej burzy!

Potem wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko i nie ma już czasu na dylematy. Podaj to, przynieś tamto, potrzymaj, trzymaj mocno Childermass, muszę zacisnąć… Laudanum jest na wyczerpaniu, więc pozostaje im modlić się, żeby Will zemdlał z bólu zanim zaczną obcinać mu rękę. Nie ma sensu dłużej czekać, FitzRoy ociera pod z czoła wierzchem dłoni, nie uratuję mu ręki, chociażbym… urywa, bo okręt przechyla się na drugi bok, więc trzeba się zaprzeć z całych sił, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Musimy to zrobić teraz.

I robią, a Will traci przytomność dopiero na samym końcu zabiegu. Childermass jest pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni jego krzyku.

Robi się coraz tłoczniej. Ktoś siedzi pod ścianą i monotonnie klepie modlitwę, przyciskając rękę do pustego oczodołu, ktoś inny powtarza, że to już koniec, koniec, słyszycie?, wszyscy tu zginiemy! Zamknij się, Doug, bo ci obiję mordę! Złamana noga ci nie wystarczy? Jęki, krzyki, smród krwi, wymiotów, do tego nieustanne balansowanie na ugiętych kolanach, żeby broń Boże się nie poślizgnąć, nie uderzyć w coś ostrego, nie podrażnić zagonionych pleców. Piasek syp, więcej piasku. FitzRoy jest tak blady, że prawie przezroczysty – kto wie, jakie środki sobie zaaplikował? – ale nie widać wahania w jego ruchach, w głosie, tak jakby nawet w takich warunkach wiedział dobrze, co trzeba zrobić. Ten człowiek ma żelazną samodyscyplinę. Mimo to, nawet jego dopadają chwile słabości, jak wtedy, gdy musi oprzeć się o Childermassa, żeby zwalczyć zawroty głowy albo później – gdy oddaje tamtemu fiolkę, bo ręka drży mu za bardzo, żeby dał radę odmierzyć właściwą dawką leku. Ja to zrobię, niech pan odpocznie, mówi Childermass jak najciszej, bo dobrze wie, o co FitzRoyowi chodzi. Nikt nie zauważy. Nie zauważą, że coś jest z panem nie w porządku, doktorze.

Nie zauważają rzeczywiście. Przeżyję, sir? Ta noga… Nic ci nie będzie, O’Bryan, nie rób z siebie kaleki. Zaciśnij lepiej zęby, bo teraz będzie bolało… No przecież uprzedzałem, że będzie! Już, już, zaraz dostaniesz rumu, powinieneś się cieszyć – najpierw wypiłeś cały swój przydział, chociaż mówiłem, żebyś oszczędzał, a teraz przez ten sztorm skapnęła ci nadprogramowa porcja. Doprawdy nie rozumiem, jak to się mogło wydarzyć! Już, już, za chwilę przejdzie. Tylko leż spokojnie i nawet nie próbuj wstawać, rozumiesz? To samo tyczy się ciebie, Sanders, nie myśl, że nie widziałem! Niech cię chociaż opatrzę, zanim mi uciekniesz. Chcesz, żeby ci tę ranę zalała słona woda?

– John.

Childermass odwraca się gwałtownie. Na widok Ryana, który nadal w grubym ochronnym płaszczu, mokry niczym nieboskie stworzenie, tuli do siebie poranioną rękę, ogarnia go strach. Boże, powinienem być tam z nimi. Chronić. Obiecałem w porcie jego matce, że będę na niego uważał. Chyba wszystkie uczucia odmalowują się na jego twarzy, choć zwykle nad sobą panuje, bo chłopak uśmiecha się dzielnie i mówi, że nie, nic mi nie jest, Johnny, poszarpało mnie tylko trochę, nic wielkiego. Wcale nie chciałem, ale Jack uparł się, że powinienem tu zejść i pokazać to zadrapanie doktorowi…

– I słusznie zrobił. – Childermass ucina dyskusję. – Twoja matka by mnie zabiła, gdybym cię przywiózł do domu bez jednej ręki. Siadaj tam, na kocu, FitzRoy zaraz się tobą zajmie.

– Ale John… – Młody niechętnie rozpina płaszcz. Krzywi się, gdy niechcąco zahacza materiałem o ranę. – Oni tam nie pociągną zbyt długo. Muszę im pomóc. Jack robi dobrą minę do złej gry, ale… sądzę, że już po nas, nie damy rady uratować okrętu.

– Nawet tak nie myśl!

FitzRoy, jakby wyczuwając, że coś się dzieje, odwraca się w ich kierunku i patrzy pytająco na Childermassa. Tak, doktorze, odpowiada ma samym spojrzeniem, to właśnie ten moment, gdy nie mam już wyboru. Płaszcz młodego jest na niego o wiele za duży, więc na mnie będzie pasował jak ulał – lepsza taka ochrona przed deszczem, niż żadna. Zresztą to zacny płaszcz i bardzo trwały, przeżył już dwóch swoich właścicieli, a nie widać na nim ani jednej dziury, mnie wic posłuży równie dobrze.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – Teraz w głosie Ryana słychać niepokój.  – John! Nie wolno ci, przecież…

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. – Na chwilę bierze w dłonie jego twarz, odgarnia z czoła mokre włosy. Wyczuwa przy tym, że chłopak drży z zimna i chyba zaczyna go męczyć gorączka. – Zostaniesz tu tak długo, jak tylko będzie można. Ogrzej się, odpocznij. Nie takie sztormy przeżyliśmy na tej cholernej łajbie, więc z tym także damy sobie radę. Damy radę, rozumiesz? – Puszcza go i narzuca na siebie płaszcz. Zimny, mokry materiał chłodzi gorączkowe myśli. – Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. Że nie wrócisz na pokład.

– John, ja… – Tamten wczepia się w niego zdrową ręką. – Nie możesz tam iść w takim stanie i prosić mnie, żebym ja został tutaj z powodu głupiego skaleczenia! Jezu, widziałem przecież twoje plecy! Tak nie można!

– Nie potrzebuję pleców, żeby walczyć z linami. Za to ty z niesprawną ręką będziesz tylko zawadzał.

– O co chodzi, O'Connell? – Żaden z nich nie zauważa, że FitzRoy stoi teraz tuż obok, przytrzymując się stołu. Zapewne usłyszał poprzednia wymianę zdań, choć nie daje tego po sobie poznać, podobnie jak nie komentuje w żaden sposób przygotowań Childermassa do wyjścia na górę. – Znowu wpakowałeś się w jakieś kłopoty? Siadaj tutaj i pokaż tę rękę. Może będę mógł jakoś pomóc.

Młody nie odpowiada, za bardzo jest oszołomiony tym, co się wokół niego dzieje. To jego pierwszy rejs, pierwszy sztorm przy Hornie. Patrzy tylko na Childermassa z takim wyrzutem, złością i rozpaczą, że tamten musi odwrócić głowę, żeby nie zmienić zdania – ale nie, jest już zdecydowany! Chwyta swój nóż, a karty zawinięte w jakąś szmatę upycha do kieszeni, chociaż rozsądniej byłoby zostawić je pod pokładem. Jeśli utonę, one także utoną, tak musi być, tak będzie najlepiej. Nikt nie powinien odziedziczyć po mnie tej przeklętej talii.

Już zagryza wargi, już marszczy brwi, już nastawia się na to, czego zaraz doświadczy; nie kłamał, gdy mówił Ryanowi, że niejeden sztorm ma już za sobą. Rozumie, co się tu dzieje. Słyszy jęki desek, płacz nadwerężonych masztów, śpiew wichru, łomot żagli, których nie zwinięto w porę, więc trzeba to zrobić teraz, gdy wiatr targa Betty Jane z niewyobrażalną siłą. Woda przelewa się przez pokład, zabierając ze sobą wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze.

Zamiast pożegnania – skinięcie głowy. To wystarczy, więcej nie trzeba. FitzRoy i tak rozumie wszystko, a przynajmniej Childermass łudzi się, że tak właśnie jest, bo na rozmowę i tak nie mają już czasu. Blada twarz, cienie pod oczami, zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust, rudawe włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony. Jeszcze pana narysuję, doktorze, i to będzie cholernie udany szkic. Obiecuję. Ryan krzyczy coś za nim, może przekleństwo, a może „powodzenia, Johnny!’, ale Childermass jest już za daleko, żeby to usłyszeć. Ranni leżą pokotem na każdej wolnej przestrzeni, więc wędrówka do wyważonych drzwi przypomina błądzenie w labiryncie. Cuchnie śmiercią. Boże, przemyka mu przez głowę, czy ktokolwiek sprawny został jeszcze na pokładzie, żeby choć spróbować poprowadzić ten okręt do portu? O mało nie potyka się o porucznika Hamiltona, którego porzucono na środku lazaretu, nie dbając o jego wygody, zresztą tamten i tak jest nieprzytomny. Jakie ma znaczenie, czy leży tutaj, czy w innym miejscu, skoro od zgonu dzielą go zaledwie minuty?

Niemal od razu, gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz, fala zwala go z nóg. Niczego wokół nie widać: trzeba poruszać się po omacku, licząc na to, że palce, stopy, ciało pamiętają pokład lepiej niż oczy, innego sposobu nie ma. Deszcz siecze ze wszystkich. Childermass zdziera głos od wrzasku, a nie słyszy go nikt, nawet Freddy, który przylgnął do masztu nie dalej niż pięć kroków od niego, niezdolny ruszyć się w żadną stronę. Trzeba do niego dotrzeć samemu, dotknąć, krzyknąć prosto do ucha, żeby zareagował. Kto? Jack? Jack jest tam, na górze, macha ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, coś się zacięło, nie możemy… Jezu, Childermass, co ty wyprawiasz, nie możesz tam teraz pójść, bo zmyje cię jak nic!

Ster obraca się w zawrotnym tempie i przez ułamek sekundy Childermassowi zdaje się, że Betty Jane leci w otchłań na łeb i na szyję, prosto do piekła. Potem jednak stary Billy podnosi się z ziemi, klnie i chwyta ster obiema rękami, wołając, by ktoś mu pomógł, do kurwy nędzy, bo sam tu dłużej nie zdzierżę! Rzucają mu się na ratunek, tańcząc na mokrych deskach. Żagli nadal jest za dużo, trzeba je zwinąć, chłopcy, do diabła, łapcie za liny, bo będzie po nas! Wszystko, czego nie przytwierdzono jak należy: beczki, zwoje lin, jakieś szpargały, stanowi teraz śmiertelną pułapkę – można zostać zmiecionym za burtę, można potknąć się o coś, stracić równowagę i wylądować w kipieli. Childermass nie ma kapelusza ochronnego, więc dreszcz wpada mu do oczu, jeszcze bardziej zawężając pole widzenia. Jest źle, uświadamia sobie po raz kolejny, naprawdę źle, być może gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Błyskawice przecinają niebo w regularnych odstępach czasu, burza, nie, chyba burze w liczbie mnogiej, burze z całej okolicy przybyły tutaj tylko po to tylko, by nas przywitać. Piekielny Horn, piekielny rejs. Wszyscy, co do jednego, jesteśmy przeklęci.

Od razu rejestruje, że brakuje części łodzi – albo je zmyło, albo jakiś samobójca próbował uciekać na własną rękę. Gdzie kapitan? Po chwili dostrzega Collinsa, który, wielki jak góra i tak samo niezgrabny, stoi na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, wywrzaskując rozkazy. Cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, tchórzem na pewno nie jest i trzeba by go chyba zastrzelić, żeby porzucił ten okręt na pastwę losu – dobrowolnie nie uciekłby nigdy. Inna rzecz, że gdyby nie jego nadmierna brawura, pewnie uniknęliby wielu niebezpieczeństw; tego także. Teraz jednak Childermass czuje niejaką pociechę na widok kapitana. Ten człowiek może i jest narwańcem, w dodatku otacza się bandą generalskich synków, ale jeśli ktokolwiek może uratować ten pływający burdel, to tylko on.

Freddy miał rację: żeby dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym Jack walczy z linami, trzeba pokonać największe piekło – to tutaj falę poczyniły największe szkody. Za nic tego nie naprawimy, Childermass w ostatniej chwili łapie się czegoś, czegokolwiek, co wpada mu w ręce, dzięki czemu nie ląduje w wodzie, trzeba by chyba maga, żeby poskładał ten okręt do kupy! W pewnym momencie Betty Jane niemal kładzie się na boku. Nie wstanie, do diabła, więcej nie wstanie, ta myśl jest bardziej realna, niż wszystko inne, nawet ból w plecach i gorączka. Ręce nie wytrzymują, lina wymyka się z palców i Childermass spada niżej, sunąc brzuchem po zalanym wodą pokładzie. Ktoś chwyta go za rękę i przytrzymuje, potem pomaga podnieść się na nogi. Freddy, dyszy ciężko, znów o mało nie tracąc równowagi, jednak przyszedłeś. Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale cholernie się cieszę na twój widok. Tamten śmieje się nerwowo. Nie przeceniaj mnie, John! Nadal siedziałbym jak trusia przyklejony do masztu, gdyby mi nie zmyło osłony – a tak: wóz albo przewóz, trzeba było gdzieś się ruszyć. A z dwojga złego wolę twoje towarzystwo od wiszącego mi na plecach Collinsa… Tędy chodź, tędy! Tutaj coś się zapadło. Tfu, chłopcy na dole muszą mieć ręce pełne roboty, ta łajba jest dziurawa jak sito!

Mimo to, okręt jakoś wraca do pionu. Na chwilę. Potem znowu zaczyna swój szaleńczy taniec, którego nie można ani kontrolować, ani tym bardziej powstrzymać. Childermass na kolanach pokonuje kolejny odcinek drogi, bardziej wyczuwając, niż widząc, że Freddy po jego prawej stronie robi to samo, kurczowo trzymając się lin. Bez przerwy zalewają ich fale – żaden płaszcz, żaden bandaż nie ochronią przed taką powodzią, więc kontakt z solą jest nieunikniony. Plecy palą żywym ogniem. Wkrótce ból staje się nie do zniesienia i Childermass musi gryźć wargi, żeby zmusić się do kolejnego ruchu.

Tam! Tam jest! Freddy wskazuje jakiś punkt na górze, który równie dobrze może być cieniem, omamem, jak i człowiekiem z krwi i kości. Nie… naprawdę tam są, dwie figurki zawisły na linach, w połowie drogi między ziemią a niebem. Próbują ściągać żagle. Jezu, Jack, toż to samobójstwo, myśli Childermass, walcząc z deszczem zalewającym mu oczy, nie dacie rady we dwóch! Przecież od początku wiedziałeś, że to niemożliwe, zęby zjadłeś na tej robocie, więc czemu?, czemu w ogóle tam polazłeś, do ciężkiej cholery?

To ostatnie mówi chyba na głos, nie, krzyczy z całych sił, bo ogarnia go nagła panika. Za moment wszystko się zawali, wiem to dobrze. _Czuję_. Nie dadzą rady zejść. A jeżeli wpadną do wody, to już po nich, bo nigdy nie zdołamy wciągnąć ich z powrotem – znikną nam z oczu w ciągu kilku sekund.

Kim jest ten drugi? Mike? Tak, to chyba Mike, co wyjaśniałoby nagłą mobilizację Freddy’ego, który musiał się dowiedzieć, że jego kuzyn także jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Okręt znowu ostro przechyla się na jedną stronę i woda zalewa wszystko, włącznie z głową; wlewa się do nosa, ust, do oczu; jest wszędzie. Childermass zanosi się kaszlem. W tej samej chwili błyskawica przecina niebo i na ułamek sekundy oświetla cały pokład – wrażenie jest upiorne, jakby Betty Jane zmieniła się w statek-widmo, sprowadzony tutaj z samego dna piekieł, żeby żywych zwodzić na manowce. Deski w kawałkach, porwane żagle, ruina, żałosne labirynty lin i sznurów, ścieżki prowadzące donikąd. Oberwany dzwon, który kiedyś oddzwaniał zmianę wachty. Dziury o postrzępionych brzegach.

– Ani się waż, Childermass.

Bardziej wyczuwa, niż słyszy, że ktoś do niego mówi, więc odwraca głowę, ale nie puszcza liny. Deszcz zalewa mu oczy. Ile tam wytrzymają  – minutę, dwie, kwadrans? – może im nie wystarczyć siły, mogą razem z masztem runąć do wody, tak, to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Jeżeli nic nie zrobię, zginą na pewno, a tak, być może będą mielić choć cień szansy. Freddy, gdzie jest Freddy, dlaczego znowu zniknął? Musi mi pomóc!

– To rozkaz! Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

Tak, teraz słyszy, teraz rozpoznaje – olśnienie przychodzi w mgnieniu oka, a wraz z nim nienawiść, która podchodzi aż do gardła i dławi, Jezu, jak dławi, trudno to wytrzymać! Dlatego Childermass krzyczy. Krzyczy, wiedząc, że wichura zagłuszy wszystko, stłumi każde przekleństwo. Krzyczy i wspina się coraz wyżej, chociaż wiatr targa nim jak szmacianą lalką, a ręce grabieją mu z zimna i mdleją ze zmęczenia. Posłał ich na pewną śmierć, ta jedna myśl tłucze mu się w głowie, wysłał ich tutaj, żeby zginęli, nie, to Jacka wysłał, jego jednego, a Mike rzucił mu się na pomoc, bo nie mógł na to spokojnie patrzeć. Jack miał zginąć w moim zastępstwie. Naprawdę tak mnie pan nienawidzi, poruczniku Stopford, żeby z mego powodu narażać okręt na niebezpieczeństwo?

Szarpnięcie, uderzenie, ból w plecach. Spada, uderzając o pokład z dużą siłą; woda pryska spod jego ciała na wszystkie strony. Nie tylko spod jego, bo tuż obok spadł przecież Mike i leży teraz bezwładnie twarzą do dołu, z nienaturalnie poskręcanymi kończynami – całe szczęście umarł niemal od razu. John, John, to nie ma sensu, nie dasz rady, już za późno. Trzask masztu brzmi jak trzask łamanej kości i właśnie tak Childermass to odczuwa, jakby to on był okrętem, jakby okręt zmienił się w niego i właśnie pękła mu czaszka. Wyrywa się z uścisku Freddy’ego i rzuca do krawędzi. Dalej jest już tylko ciemna otchłań, potworne kłębowisko wirów, szaleństwo żywiołu. Czy ta burza kiedykolwiek się skończy? Gdzieś tam, w tej czerni, kołyszą się drewniane ochłapy, martwe kawałki Betty Jane, do których przywarł Jack, gdy tylko wyłonił się z topieli. Żyję, widzę go! Spójrz tam, Fred! Nie, bardziej na lewo, do diabła, naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy, czy tylko udajesz?

Jest, unosi się na wodzie, macha rękami. Woła o pomoc. Childermass nie myśli już, co robi, nie obchodzi go ani Stopford, ani Freddy, ani własny ból, liczy się tylko ta mała plamka pośród zawieruchy; drobna, krucha iskierka życia, którą trzeba ocalić za wszelką cenę. Gdybym dotarł do łodzi, to może… Zrzuca z siebie płaszcz i buty, wszystko, co mogłoby go obciążyć. Karty, przypomina sobie w ostatniej chwili i wciska Freddy’emu zawiniątko do ręki, zaopiekuj się nimi, mówi, proszę cię, to bardzo ważne. Jeżeli coś mi się stanie, oddaj je FitzRoyowi, będzie wiedzieć, co z nimi zrobić. Trudno powiedzieć, czy tamten zrozumiał cokolwiek z tej przemowy, ale kiwa głową i takie potwierdzenie musi Childermassowi wystarczyć. Lepszego i tak nie dostanie. Jeżeli dotrę do łodzi, tej, którą zmyło z pokładu, myśli znowu, może jakoś mu pomogę. Większe szanse będziemy mieli razem, w tej cholernej łupinie, nieważne jak bardzo uszkodzonej, niż on sam, zdany tylko na własne siły. Bylebym tylko zdołał dotrzeć do łodzi, dalej jakoś sobie poradzę. Jack jest dobrym pływakiem, w dodatku upartym jak muł, więc głowę dam, że utrzyma się na powierzchni dłużej, niż zrobiłby to ktokolwiek inny na jego miejscu. No dalej, Jack, ty stary draniu, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę! Już po ciebie płynę.

Huk zagłusza wszystko, nawet śpiew wichury. Huk – a potem cisza, która jest tylko złudzeniem, podobnie jak uczucie, że czas stanął w miejscu; że wszystko zastygło wraz z nim jak pod wpływem zaklęcia. Jaka istota potrafi rzucać takie czary? Childermassa odrzuca daleko, gdzieś w kipiel, w ciemność. Przez nieskończoną chwilę walczy o oddech, próbuje wydostać się na powierzchnię, walczy, ale coś ciągnie go w dół, a panika pogrąża go jeszcze bardziej. Spokój, spokój, spokój… Tylko jak zachować spokój, gdy ból rozdziera ci płuca, a jedyne, co cię otacza, to spieniona ciemność? Może trzeba się poddać, przemyka mu przez głowę, pozwolić sobą zawładnąć, może to jedyny sposób. Ale mimo to walczy nadal, desperacko i uporczywie, aż w końcu od powierzchni dzieli go tylko cienka błona, którą łatwo przebić głową.

Ledwo łapie oddech, a znowu trafia pod wodę. I znowu, i po raz kolejny. Krzyki, huk wybuchu – cisza oblepiająca uszy. I znowu, i po raz kolejny. Hałas – cisza, hałas – cisza, nieustająca walka o każdy łyk powietrza. Gdy na chwile otwiera oczy, próbując za wszelką cenę zorientować się w sytuacji, widzi jednocześnie wodę i płomienie, dwa nieprzystające do siebie żywioły, zmieszane w potworną całość. Betty Jane tonie z wrzaskiem, nie dbając o pozory. Childermass chwyta się czegoś, co płynie tuż obok, a co okazuje się jakąś deską oplątaną linami – dzięki temu nieco dłużej utrzymuje się na powierzchni wody. Wybuchł pożar, nie zdążyli go ugasić, pewnie zajęły się beczki z prochem, Jezu, czegoś takiego nikt nie mógł przeżyć, nikt, kto znajdował się wtedy pod pokładem. Jezu. Strach, żal, złość, porażający smutek, wszystko, co powinien odrzucić jak najszybciej, jeśli chciał zawalczyć o życie, nagle uderza mu do głowy. Robi mu się niedobrze – od wody, której się nałykał, i od obrazów, które wbrew jego woli pojawiają się pod powiekami, drążąc mózg. Przerażenie w oczach Ryana, ręka oderwana od tułowia, krwawe szczątki, woda wdzierająca się do środka wszystkimi szparami, FitzRoy wygrzebujący się spod resztek ściany po to tylko, by zginąć w kolejnym wybuchu. Jezu, co ja zrobiłem, dlaczego nie postawiłem kart? Dlaczego zostawiłem ich tam na pewną śmierć? To głupia myśl, ale zdaje mu się, że gdyby zamiast wybiec na pokład, został wtedy w lazarecie, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, może zdołałby ich uratować. Ryan… czemu kazałem mu tam zostać? To wszystko moja, moja, moja, moja wina…

Chyba płacze, ale nie ma pewności, bo woda jest wszędzie: u góry i na dole, deszcz i ocean. Burza słabnie, choć nadal błyskawice przeszywają niebo i słychać grzmoty, coraz bardziej odległe, a jednak nadal dobrze słyszalne. Wokół spadają płonące szczątki okrętu, gasnące tuż po zetknięciu z wodą – przypominają spadające gwiazdy. Gdzieniegdzie unoszą się ciała, ale Childermass dostrzega też kilku żywych ludzi, walczących z żywiołem jak on sam, z desperacka nadzieją, że jednak uda im się dostać do jakiejś łodzi lub chociaż uchwycić większej deski. Jacka stracił z oczu już dawno temu. Myśl o nim dodaje mu teraz siły i zmusza do wzięcia się w garść, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczy: poddaj się, Johnie Childermass, przestań walczyć, ocean przyjmie cię do siebie tak czy inaczej. Ukołysze. Przyniesie ulgę. Nie słucha jednak tego szeptu i zagryza wargi, czując w ustach słony smak, potem wspina się na swoją prowizoryczną tratwę i usiłuje nią sterować. Tak, nie ma wątpliwości, burza zaczyna mijać, wiatr cichnie, ocean trochę się uspokaja. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo gdyby nadal szalał jak przed godziną, żaden z rozbitków nie miałby szans na przetrwanie.

Prawdę powiedziawszy ich szanse i tak są bardzo niewielkie.

– Jack! Jack! – krzyczy, rozglądając się dookoła. Tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno Betty Jane stawiała czoła wichurze, nie widać już niczego poza skłębioną wodą; tylko gdzieniegdzie kołyszą się jakieś śmieci: beczki, liny, to, co ocalało z katastrofy. Jesteśmy tu sami, myśli coraz bardziej obojętnie. Sami. Bez żadnej pomocy. I właśnie zapada noc, która na pewno przyniesie ochłodzenie, a tym samym śmierć tych, którzy nie zdołają dostać się do żadnej łodzi.

Właśnie, łodzie. Zdążyli je opuścić? Ta jedna, którą zmyło, odpłynęła zbyt daleko, by teraz próbować jej szukać, ale mieli przecież kilka innych, kapitan pilnował, żeby utrzymywano je w dobrym stanie. Coś widać w prawej stronie, jakiś kształt… Childermass nie wie, czy mami go wzrok, czy też naprawdę dostrzega coś na wodzie, ale na wszelki wypadek próbuje skierować „tratwę” w tamtym kierunku.

– Jack! – krzyczy aż do zachrypnięcia. – Jack!

Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiada. Po drodze rozpoznaje Roba, który unosi się tuż obok, targany przez fale, ale gdy sięga do niego i próbuje podholować bliżej, orientuje się, że tamten nie żyje.

Błagam cię, Jack, tłucze mu się po głowie bez ustanku, żyj, proszę cię, żyj, bo nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie zbyt długo. Potrzebuję cię, Jack. Pozwoliłem im umrzeć i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, ale ciebie nie zostawię, przejdziemy przez to razem. Gdzie jesteś, do cholery, dlaczego nie mogę cię nigdzie znaleźć?

– Childermass! Hej, Childermass! Tutaj!

Próbuje przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemność, ale jest to trudne, bo teraz nawet błyskawice nie rozjaśniają mroku. Chmury szczelnie zakrywają księżyc i gwiazdy.

– Childermass!

Boi się ruszać zbyt gwałtownie, żeby nie zjechać do wody – na wszelki wypadek obwiązuje się liną i zaciska mocny węzeł. Już nawet nie czuje bólu w plecach, całkiem na niego zobojętniał, za to szczęka zębami i z trudem zaciska posiniałe palce na krawędzi deski.

W końcu dostrzega tamtych – siedzą w szalupie. Widać udało im się spuścić ją na wodę w ostatniej chwili. Dzięki ci Boże za szalupy i za Collinsa, który miał świra na ich punkcie! Childermass poznaje Freda, który macha do niego jak oszalały, poza tym jest tam też dwóch innych, sternik Billy i młody Aidan McMurphy. Ten ostatni wygląda na rannego i, sądząc ze sposobu, w jaki tuli do siebie prawą rękę, musiał połamać kości.  

– Jezu, jak dobrze znaleźć kogoś żywego – mówi Freddy, pomagając Childermassowi przejść na łódź, przy czym obaj o mało nie lądują w wodzie. – Wszędzie trupy. Nie chcę myśleć o tych nieszczęśnikach, którzy zostali pod pokładem…

– Jacy nieszczęśnicy? – przerywa mu Billy. – Oni przynajmniej nie będą dogorywać godzinami tak jak my. Kto nas tutaj znajdzie? Minie wiele godzin, nim burza uspokoi się całkowicie.

Childermass milczy. Jest w dziwnym stanie: jednocześnie obojętny na wszystko, jakby jedną nogą już znajdował się w grobie, i na granicy histerii. Ogień i woda, Betty Jane wciąż płonąca pod powiekami. Rude, zmierzwione włosy, przekrzywione okulary, zmarszczki wokół oczu i ust, szorstka dłoń o popękanej skórze. Umiarkowanie wyciągnięte z talii. Nie powinienem pana zostawiać, doktorze, to wszystko moja wina, tylko moja, teraz nigdy nie zdołam spłacić długu, który nade mną ciąży. Co ja powiem jego matce? Byłoby lepiej, gdybym zginął razem z wami, to wszystko nie ma bez was żadnego sensu.

– Muszę znaleźć Jacka – mówi w końcu z wysiłkiem. – Jestem pewien, że przeżył. _Czuję to._

– Musiałby zmienić się w rybę – prycha Billy.

Fred kręci tylko głową, podtrzymując półprzytomnego Aidana, który ciągle wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Chyba z nim kiepsko; ta ręka nie wygląda zbyt dobrze i pewnie trzeba by ją nastawić, opatrzeć i zabezpieczyć przed wodą. Niestety nie mają przy sobie niczego, czego mogliby użyć w tym celu.

Childermass czuje, że Fred wciska mu coś do ręki.

– Twoje karty – mówi cicho. – Mokre, ale chyba jakoś przetrwały. To prawda, że jesteś wróżbiarzem? Jack mówił, że potrafisz przewidywać różne rzeczy…

– Gdyby potrafił, nie byłoby nas tutaj. Siedzielibyśmy spokojnie na Betty Jane racząc się rumem.

– Dałbyś już spokój, Billy. – Fred krzywi się z niechęcią. – Nie czas teraz na twoje głupie wyrzuty! Zająłbyś się lepiej wypatrywaniem rozbitków.

– Ma rację. – Childermass znowu zagryza wargi. Karty w jego dłoniach lekko wibrują, jakby domagały się uwagi. – Billy ma rację. Gdybym znał się na magii, może zdołałbym przestrzec kapitana przed niebezpieczeństwem. Żaden ze mnie mag, co najwyżej szarlatan z żółtego namiotu.

– Collins i tak by cię nie posłuchał. Nawet, gdybyś przewidział tę katastrofę co do minuty…

– Tam coś jest! – przerywa im Billy, unosząc się nieco. – Tam! Widzicie?

Milkną, zapominając o temacie rozmowy. Childermass mruży oczy, usiłując przeniknąć wzrokiem ciemność i dochodzi do wniosku, że tak, sternik ma rację, rzeczywiście coś tam jest, tylko co? Kolejny pływający śmieć, czy może któryś z ich kolegów uczepiony deski?

Fale nadal są bardzo wysokie i utrudniają sterowanie szalupą. Trzeba się nieźle namordować, żeby zmusić tę łupinę do płynięcia we właściwym kierunku – w jakimkolwiek kierunku – bo gdyby pozostawić ją własnemu losowi, pewnie wirowałaby w kółko niczym dziecięca zabawka, a potem poszła na dno z nimi na pokładzie. Wody mają już niemal po kolana i ciągle jej przybywa. Niedługo nie będzie żadnej różnicy, czy siedzą wewnątrz szalupy czy pokonują tę drogę wpław.

Jack. To na pewno Jack, Childermass nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Szybciej, do diabła, ponagla Billy’ego, szybciej, dlaczego tak się wleczesz? Martwe ciało, kolejne, coraz więcej rozmaitych gratów, chyba ocean wypluł w tym miejscu połowę wyposażenia kuchni. Grzęzną w śmieciach, Billy klnie pod nosem, jedno z wioseł wypada Freddy’emu z ręki i znika w głębinie. Szlag by to wszystko trafił! Spróbuj podpłynąć jeszcze bliżej, to już niedaleko, widzę go wyraźnie. Jack! Jack! Childermass, do cholery, przecież on nie żyje, gdyby żył, jakoś by zareagował, bo ja wiem, krzyczałby, spróbował płynąć w naszym kierunku, cokolwiek. To nie ma sensu… Może nie ma dość siły, przerywa mu gwałtownie, wyrywając wiosło, bo woli sam, ja sam spróbuję, jestem silniejszy, chociaż dłonie mam całe w pęcherzach. Jack! Jack, bracie, już po ciebie płynę! Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, bardzo cię proszę.

Cholerne fale, niechby woda uspokoiła się na pół minuty, to bylibyśmy już na miejscu. Burza odeszła gdzieś dalej, ale deszcz pada nieustannie; oberwanie chmury. Jack!, powtarza jak mantrę, Jack, słyszysz mnie? Serce podchodzi mu do gardła, bo przez chwilę naprawdę zdaje mu się, że tamten nie żyje, że przybyli za późno, ale potem dostrzega niemal niedostrzegalny ruch i oddycha z ulgą. Żyje. Odwraca głowę w jego kierunku, puszcza deskę, która do tej pory ratowała mu życie, i oddając się na łaskę i niełaskę fal, próbuje dotrzeć do szalupy na własną rękę. Jezu, Jack, przecież podpłynęlibyśmy bliżej, co ty wyprawiasz? Childermass przechyla się tak bardzo, jak tylko może, aż w końcu Fred musi przytrzymać go za nogi, żeby nie wypadł. John, zaraz nas zatopisz! Nie słyszy, nie chce słyszeć tych ostrzeżeń, liczy się tylko to, żeby wyciągnąć ręce jak najdalej, uchwycić przyjaciela i pomóc mu wydostać się z wody. Dasz radę, Jack, jeszcze trochę, chwyć moją rękę! Tak, bardzo dobrze! Dasz radę! Już, już, zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku, już ciągnie go w swoim kierunku, nie bacząc na to, że naraża na niebezpieczeństwo ich wszystkich, bo łódź chybocze się coraz bardziej. W uszach słyszy dudnienie, które zagłusza inne dźwięki. Dasz radę, Jack! Już niedaleko! Palce mdleją coraz bardziej, a dłoń Jacka wyślizguje się z jego dłoni, jakby była pokryta nie skórą, lecz łuskami, Jezu, jest zupełnie tak, jakbym wyciągał z wody rybę, śliską i nieuchwytną, gotową walczyć ze mną aż do końca. Próbuje pomóc sobie drugą ręką, ale chwyta tylko jakiś sznur, który odrzuca ze złością. Childermass, uważaj! Childermass, ta fala...

Ułamek sekundy, jedno, dwa uderzenia serca, oddech grzęznący w gardle, bezgłośny krzyk. Mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Dłoń zamiast drugiej dłoni napotyka pustkę, chwyta jedynie wodę. Jack! – ale Jacka już nie ma, jest tylko ciemność, kołysanie, są czyjeś ręce, które obejmują go z całej siły, nie pozwalając skoczyć w głębinę w ślad za tamtym, chociaż to jedyne, o czym potrafi teraz myśleć. Puść mnie, puszczaj, wyrywa się i tłucze napastnika z całej siły, muszę do niego dołączyć, do nich, rozumiesz? Nie zdołałem ich uratować, więc przynajmniej potowarzyszę im w ostatniej drodze na dno morza, tak, to uczciwy układ, razem będzie nam raźniej. Puść mnie, Jimmy, dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi umrzeć? Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

 

*

 

To tylko sen, kruku, tylko sen.

Obudź się, musisz stąd uciekać, natychmiast, bo banda Douga Pająka zaprzysięgła ci zemstę. Zabiją cię, gdy tylko wejdziesz do Kominkowej Izby, słyszałem, jak o tym rozmawiali. John, potrząsa nim lekko, ocknij się wreszcie, ja nie żartuję, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, trzeba przygotować wszystko już teraz. Wyprowadzę cię tylnym wyjściem, potem przepłyniesz kanał i co najmniej przez miesiąc nie wyjdziesz z kryjówki, obiecaj mi, że tak właśnie zrobisz, bo oni nie odpuszczają tak łatwo. Nie, kręci głową, usiłując odgonić spod powiek resztki snu o okręcie, nie zgadzam się, nie mogę stąd teraz odejść. Nie bez ciebie. Szczęka zębami i nadal mu się zwiduje, że jest cały mokry, a sól wżera mu się w rany na plecach. Na pewno istnieje jakieś inne rozwiązanie, daj mi tylko chwilę pomyśleć.

Cerber muska palcami jego twarzy, zapamiętując każdą szramę i bliznę, kształt ust, powiek, zarys czoła i policzków szorstkich od zarostu. Childermass pozwala mu na to, wstrzymując oddech na bardzo długo, jakby znowu obserwował agonię Betty Jane i jej ostatnią wędrówkę na dno; jakby znowu tonął wraz z resztą załogi. Jesteś wolny, słyszy po chwili, wolny, kruku, rysunek nie krępuje już twoich skrzydeł. Zresztą, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nigdy nie pasowałeś do tego miejsca, więc twoje odejście było jedynie kwestią czasu.

Wolny?, Childermass uśmiecha się gorzko i sięga po talię, która, zabezpieczona sznurkiem, leży na prześcieradle tuż obok niego, ja nigdy nie będę wolny, Jimmy, i wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze. Za dużo blizn, za dużo wspomnień. Wzdycha, rozwiązuje supeł i tasuje karty, pieszcząc opuszkami palców ich nierówne krawędzie. Potem, na chybił trafił, wyciąga jedną z samego środka.

Przepowiednia jak zwykle nie ma żadnego sensu.

 

*

 

Karty unoszą się w powietrze, wirują przez chwilę, a potem spadają na ziemię niczym martwe kruki i Jonathan przysiągłby, że słyszy ich pełne wściekłości okrzyki.  Dlaczego karty Childermassa tak mnie nienawidzą?, przemyka mu przez głowę, czy dlatego, że przyglądam się jego męczarniom, zamiast spróbować mu pomóc? Strange, jesteś bezdusznym idiotą, rzuca pod swoim adresem, marszczy brwi i tym razem nie waha się już ani chwili, tylko siada na łóżku i zaczyna Childermassem potrząsać. Lekko, co prawda, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy, ale uparcie, bo doprawdy, najwyższa pora, żeby zakończyć tę farsę i wrócić do świata żywych.

– Childermass! – powtarza bez przerwy. – Childermass, ocknij się wreszcie, miałeś koszmary. Krzyczałeś. Childermass, słyszysz mnie? To ja, Jonathan Strange!

Służący Norrella jest blady jak śmierć, oczy ma podkrążone, a jego oddech bardziej przypomina charkot suchotnika niż cokolwiek innego. Jego ciałem co jakiś czas wstrząsają serie dreszczy.

Może spróbuję zaklęcia, myśli Jonathan z rosnącą paniką, ale gdy omiata spojrzeniem pokój i dostrzega niespokojne drżenie kart, kolejny raz rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Nie, jeszcze rzucą się na mnie i rozszarpią  na strzępy, kto wie, do czego są zdolne? Gdy tylko Childermass dojdzie do siebie, zmuszę go, żeby mi opowiedział wszystko, co wie na temat Tarota, do diabła!, będę go maglował tak długo, aż w końcu pęknie! Upiję go, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie uciekniesz przede mną, Johnie Childermass i nawet twój pan cię nie uratuje… zresztą bardzo wątpię, czy Norrell wstawiłby się za tobą, gdyby o wszystkim wiedział.

Jonathan nadal nie umie pojąć, jakim cudem Childermass wytrzymał z Norrellem tak długo i dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się do niego na służbę.

– Obudź się – prosi po raz jeszcze i dopiero teraz orientuje się, że tamten zaciska na czymś palce. Karta, oczywiście, że karta! Zawsze chodzi o te piekielne karty. Próbuje wyciągnąć papierowy prostokąt z ręki Childermassa, ale kiepsko mu to idzie i dopiero po kilku próbach osiąga sukces. Z rysunku patrzy na niego mężczyzna w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, z pałką w ręku, dosiadający konia – ani chybi jakiś rycerz lub możnowładca. Cóż to może oznaczać, do cholery? Jaka to przepowiednia?

Atak powraca, silniejszy chyba niż ten poprzedni. Childermass znowu zaczyna miotać się na łóżku, raz po raz odwracając głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, i zagryzając wargi do krwi. Jest niespokojny, rozedrgany, udręczony aż do granic, więc Jonathan, tknięty jakimś nagłym impulsem, siada tuż obok niego, a potem unosi go nieco i przygarnia do siebie, tak, że teraz głowa tamtego spoczywa na jego piersi. Spokojnie, spokojnie, powtarza cicho, to zaraz minie, to tylko jakiś atak…  swoją drogą musisz porozmawiać na ich temat z lekarzem, gdy tylko tu przyjdzie. Niech zgadnę, że pierwsze, co ci poradzi, to żebyś raz na zawsze zrezygnował z laudanum…

Obejmuje go i próbuje przytrzymać, choć nie jest to proste, bo Childermass rzuca się coraz bardziej. Szkoda, że nie pomyślałem o chustce, myśli, może zimny kompres przyniósłby mu ulgę i obniżył gorączkę. Jest rozpalony, choć jednocześnie ręce ma zimne i szczęka zębami, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy tonie w morzu, czy palą go na stosie, wciąż podkładając ogień. Sam nie wiem, jak mógłbym mu jeszcze pomóc. Nigdy tego nie próbowałem, ale czytałem kiedyś… tak, chyba dałbym radę zabrać od niego te wspomnienia, przelać je w siebie, ale nie sądzę, żebyś mi za to podziękował, nie, prędzej znienawidziłbyś mnie raz na zawsze. I miałbyś rację. Są rzeczy, które mag może i mógłby uczynić, ale dżentelmen na pewno nie powinien.

Przychodzi mu na myśl, że jedną z takich rzeczy jest spędzenie nocy w łóżku z drugim mężczyzną. Albo wędrówka po cudzych snach.

Trzymaj go mocno, Rycerzu Buław. Trzymaj i nie puszczaj. Jonathan rozgląda się dookoła, spodziewając się kolejnego triku kart, które od wielu godzin usiłowały go zwodzić, ba, zmusić nawet do podniesienia ręki na samego siebie, ale tym razem to nie one do niego przemawiały. Głos jest inny – głos, nie głosy – i dobiega z oddali, jakby z innego świata, może zza tafli lustra? Potrzebuje cię teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Właśnie on, właśnie ciebie. Nie czujesz, że w jego głowie kłębi się ciemność? Zabierz ją od niego choćby na chwilę, a być może tobie także przyniesie to ulgę, chyba że grzęźnięcie po szyję w portugalskim błocie sprawia ci jakąś przyjemność… Sprawia, czy nie sprawia, Rycerzu Buław? A martwi Neapolitańczycy? Nadal chcesz widzieć ich gnijące twarze, gdy tylko przymkniesz oczy, żeby odpocząć, czy może wolałbyś o nich zapomnieć?

Mężczyzna, który stoi w półcieniu z rysunkiem w ręku, jest niewysoki, drobny i bardzo szczupły, a ubranie wisi na nim jak na szkielecie. Oczy ma przykryte bielmem. Na pewno nie widzi mojej twarzy, myśli Jonathan gorączkowo, więc dlaczego zdaje mi się, że cały czas pożera mnie wzrokiem? Nie, nie chcę zapomnieć, odpowiada jednak głośno, chociaż to bez sensu, bo nikogo tu nie ma, tylko my dwa, Childermass i ja, tego ślepca musiałem sobie wymyślić. Chciałbym tylko umieć się z tym pogodzić. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, nieznajomy, kimkolwiek jesteś?

Zwariowałeś, Jonathanie, kompletnie odebrało ci rozum! Pokój jest przecież pusty. Kręci głową, zniesmaczony własną głupotą, i dopiero wtedy orientuje się, że nie musi już przytrzymywać Childermassa z całej siły, bo ten uspokoił się niemal zupełnie i przestał z nim walczyć. Nawet oddycha bez wysiłku. Co prawda czoło nadal ma rozpalone, ale poza tym wygląda dużo lepiej, więc można przypuszczać, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, a kryzys właśnie dobiega końca. Dobrze, że nie przyszło mi do głowy kształcić się na lekarza, myśli, wycierając w pościel mokre od potu ręce, bo zupełnie się do tego nie nadaję, ba, byłbym pewnie najgorszym medykiem na świecie! Coś nade mną czuwało, że zamiast tego zostałem magiem.

– Panie Strange? – słyszy nagle. – Co się tu dzieje?

Pewnie powinien zerwać się z łóżka i uciec jak najprędzej, tego wymagałaby przyzwoitość i zdrowy rozsądek, nie robi tego jednak. Za to, jakby na przekór wszystkiemu, na jego twarzy maluje się uśmiech.

– Do diabła, Childermass! – wybucha w końcu. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie przestraszyłeś! To długa historia, długa i kompletnie bez sensu, magia, karty, nie uwierzyłbyś, co się tu działo, sam bym nie uwierzył, gdybym nie widział tego na własne oczy! Nie mam pojęcia, od czego powinienem zacząć, żebyś nie wziął mnie za wariata albo… – urywa, dziwnie speszony.

Childermass wpatruje się w niego z uwagą. W jego ciemnych oczach odbija się światło świecy i coś jeszcze, może okręt mknący po oceanie pod pełnymi żaglami, cień piwnicy, w której niegdyś przechowywano wino, a może po prostu twarz Jonathana Strange’a, który pochyla się nad nim z niepokojem, nie wypuszczając go przy tym z ramion.

– Od początku – mówi chrapliwie i dotyka karty z wizerunkiem Rycerzem Buław, jakby chciał ją ukryć przed całym światem. – Niech pan zacznie od początku, sir. Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas obu.

 

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 26.12.2015 r._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
